Attrape moi si tu peux!
by Griffy-Deplumee
Summary: Alerte rouge! Malefoy a pété les plombs! Draco/ Herm
1. Quand Malefoy lit sorcière hebdo

_**Hello !**__ Après mon premier OS, ma première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira_.

_**Disclaimer :**__Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.Rowling bien évidemment!_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je suis la mortelle la plus divine qui soit. Je vis au Panthéon et mon mari n'est autre que Apollon. Les femmes me jalousent et je les emmerde. J'étais tout cela avant que mon réveil ne sonne. Reprenant douloureusement pieds avec la réalité. Je suis bel et bien une mortelle mais loin d'être enviée. Je me présente : Hermione Granger. 17ans. Communément appelée rat de bibliothèque. Un hors la loi, un estomac sur patte et une furie me servent de meilleurs amis. Première dans toutes les matières sauf en DFCM et en amour. Où, je suis d'ailleurs bonne dernière. Qu'ils sont loin le Panthéon et mon Apollon ! Après cinq minutes de combat intense avec la touffe qui me sert de cheveux, je finis par m'habiller et descendre. Au petit déjeuner : « Les sangs purs et leurs traditions. ». Il y en a qui dévorent des céréales, moi je dévore les livres.

Motivée dès le réveil, j'endosse directement mon rôle de rat de bibliothèque. Un par contre, qui n'est pas du matin, c'est le prince des Serpentards. Le petit déjeuner est un moment de sérénité. Il n'endossera son rôle de parfait petit salop qu'à 8h30.

8h30 effectivement, je le vois se lever fièrement, son sourire mauvais prenant place au coin des lèvres. Ca y est, le parfait petit salop entre en scène. D'un pas conquérant, il s'avance vers notre table. Notons au passage, que ses gardes du corps ne l'accompagnent pas. Je suis la seule à l'avoir vu. Mais étant de l'autre côté de la table, je ne peux empêcher l'incident. D'un geste sec, il soulève Ginny et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Celle-ci, trop choquée, ne répond pas direct mais finit par y répondre. Pendant ce temps-là, l'estomac sur pattes se meurt en s'étranglant avec ses céréales, le héros fait exploser son verre et semble fou furieux. Quant à moi, l'intello de service, je ne sais même plus aligner trois mots l'un à la suite de l'autre. Lorsque enfin, Malefoy se décolle, mon cerveau retrouve ses fonctions.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu l'as embrassée ? Malefoy ?

- Ne me dîtes pas que la fouine et ma sœur sortent ensemble…,murmure Ron, terrifié.

- Non…c'est pas encore la bonne…murmure Malefoy d'une voix à peine audible.

- Pardon ? fis-je.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'énerve Ron.

Sortant de ses pensées, le concerné se tourne vers moi.

- Granger ! Laisse-moi t'embrasser !

Surprise, je lâche mon livre sur Pattenrond. Harry blêmit et Ron furibond, rougit violemment tout en fusillant la fouine du regard.

- Mais t'es complètement barjot, ma parole !

- Toi, Weasle, je t'ai pas causé ! Alors ? Granger ?

Son air grave agit tel un raz-de-marée, bouleversant tous mes sens. Néanmoins, la raison a tôt fait de refaire surface.

- Ma réponse est non. Tout d'abord, parce que tu est un Serpentard odieux, moi une Gryffondor innocente. Tu es aussi prétentieux que je suis intelligente, tu es un sang pur, je suis une sang-de-bourbe, tu es un beau gosse, je suis un rat de bibliothèque. On te hait, on m'aime. Tu es un menteur, moi honnête. Tu vois, nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Et je pourrais te donner d'autres raisons. Je regrette. Mais nous sommes tout bonnement incompatibles.

Ron approuve vigoureusement de la tête. Harry, lui, a laissé de côté sa colère pour un soudain intérêt.

- Peut-on savoir dans quel but tu fais ça ?

- L'âme sœur Potter ! L'âme sœur !

- Oh ! Et tu penses la trouver en embrassant toutes les filles que tu croises ?

- Bien, Potter. Je vois qu'il y a peut-être de l'espoir pour ta matière grise.

Pouffant de rire, je rétorque :

- Et si elle n'est pas à Poudlard, tu vas faire comment ?

- Impossible ! J'ai lu qu'elle se trouvait dans mon entourage de tous les jours.

- Oh ! Messire Malefoy croit à ces magasines pour filles en chaleur ! Lui, le beau gosse, qui n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir la fille de son choix.

- Granger. Au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, tu m'embrasses, oui ou merde ?!

- Je t'ai déjà dit que non et expliqué pourquoi !

- Bon, allez, du balais !

- Mm.. Très bien, je m'occupe des cinq dernières et si je ne trouve pas, apprête-toi à me revoir Granger !

- Reviens seulement ! Je vais te la défigurer ta tête de beau gosse, moi !

Heureusement, Malefoy n'a pas entendu mon idiot de meilleur ami. Ramassant mon livre, je me remets à lire tranquillement. Enfin, presque.

- Ron ! Calme-toi ! Tu fais trembler toute la table ! Non pas que ça ne me perturbe pour lire, mais je crois, que tu n'aides pas Harry à se remettre de son fou-rire.

En effet, le concerné rit en se tenant les côtes. Rigolant un peu plus, chaque fois que son regard croise Malefoy ou Ron. Pour ma part, je replonge définitivement dans les traditions Sang-puriennes.

* * *

_Voilà, le premier chapitre est déjà fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu ; )_


	2. Malefoy en action

_Hello!!_ Merci à vous pour vos review!! Pour le premier chapitre de ma première fic, je ne m'attendais pas à autant. 12 reviews !!! Wow!!!

ps : Ce chapitre est de loin mon péféré, mais il est important. Je ne sais pas trop si vous allez l'aimer, en tout cas, si vous ne l'aimez pas, sachez que je posterai le suivant dans deux, trois jours ; )

_Petites informations importantes_ : ma fic n'a rien à voir avec le film

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

Etant une mortelle banale comme les autres, je n'échappe pas à la vie banale d'un étudiant. Alors quoi de plus banale qu'un cours d'histoire un vendredi, en dernière heure ? Vous trouverez aussi banale que seul nous autres, rats de bibliothèque, suivons ce cours en grattant plusieurs parchemins tandis que les autres papotent ou dorment. Vous ne serez donc pas étonnés que notre très cher Ronald, nous raconte le dernier potin du moment, en sortant de la classe.

- Vous ne savez pas quoi les gars ? La folie de Malefoy ne s'est pas estompée !

- Lavande m'a dit que ça dure depuis quatre semaines.

- Elle s'embête pas la fouine ! Embrasser toutes les filles de l'école…

- Vous oubliez qu'il recherche son âme-sœur.

- Oh ! S'il te plait Mione! Tu sais bien que ce n'est que du vent tout ça!

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça moi, fait Harry songeur.

- Dean m'a dit qu'une Poufsouffle lui avait raconté que ce matin en cours de potion, Malefoy a fait exploser son chaudron. Il a profité que toute la classe était sens dessus dessous, pour embrasser Scoresby, une Poufsouffle. Non, mais vous vous rendez compte ?

- Ca prouve qu'il est désespéré de ne pas trouver son âme-sœur…

- Harry a raison Ron. Ce n'est pas parce que Malefoy est connu pour être coureur de jupons, qu'il doit embrasser toutes les filles de l'école. La seule raison plausible est qu'il …

- Vous avez perdu la tête tous les deux ?!

- Non, moi, je dois dire que toute cette histoire a tendance à m'amuser…

- C'est pas vrai ! On dirait Dumby ! Hermione ?

- Moi aussi, réponds-je en détournant les yeux.

- Je suis sûr que tu rêves qu'il t'embrasse en réalité. C'est la vérité n'est-ce pas ?

S'il savait de quoi je rêve…Il n'en est pas tout à fait loin. Apollon, Malefoy, tous les deux aussi beaux l'un que l'autre…

- Ronald Weasley ! Vous me vexez ! Faut-il vous rappeler que je ne suis pas tout le monde ?!

- Mouais…On verra bien combien de temps tu lui résisteras le moment venu !

Nous sommes interrompus par un groupe d'élèves morts de rire. Le petit groupe semble se rincer l'œil tandis qu'un des leurs, court chercher un prof. Curieux, nous nous mêlons à eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? demande Ron à une Poufsouffle.

- C'est Malefoy…Ca va faire ½ heure qu'il est dans cette classe avec Johnson.

- Et vous trouvez ça marrant à observer ? sifflais-je froidement.

La Poufsouffle m'ignore et reprend son fou-rire.

- Attention les gars ! Snape et McGo arrivent !

Aussitôt, nous nous écartons de la porte. Les deux enseignants haussent un sourcil perplexe en nous voyant, mais la Serdaigle partie les prévenir, les empêche de parler en montrant la porte.

La tension dans le groupe est alors à son paroxysme. De même que la curiosité. Bien que nos esprits aient tout de même une petite idée sur la chose qui se passe à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, McGo hurle puis éclate de rire. Snape par contre, semble plus froid que jamais. N'y tenant plus, nous entrons tous dans la classe. Devant le spectacle peu banal qui s'offre à nous, nous rejoignons McGo dans son fou-rire. Malefoy est bien avec Johnson, oui. Mais on a droit à un Malefoy en couche-culotte, tétine en bouche et hochet à la main. Si d'habitude, son visage est inexpressif, là il indique clairement la gène et la colère. Quelle humiliation ! Tout ça pour un baiser, je suppose ?! Harry a totalement raison. Malefoy est vraiment décidé à trouver son âme-sœur…

* * *

Si la fin de journée fut distrayante, le repas est tout aussi exaltant. Figurez-vous que Malefoy est au cœur de toutes les conversations. Une rumeur a tôt fait de circuler dans toute l'école. Quoi de plus banale aussi, qu'elle se déforme légèrement ? Voilà pourquoi, notre petit Serpentard prétentieux tente tant bien que mal de garder un visage neutre, mangeant avec dignité. Pas facile, lorsqu'à sa propre table, on parle de « sa conquête d'âme sœur » et de l'incident «Johnson/couche-culotte ». Ce qui, au départ était déjà une scène humiliante pour ce serpent, le devint encore plus. En effet, on raconte que Johnson lui donnait le biberon et que lui, gazouillait comme un gosse. En revanche, ceux qui parlent de la scène du cours de potion, ne se moquent pas mais l'admirent. Comme de bien entendu, l'histoire a également été légèrement modifiée. On a droit à un Malefoy dans le rôle du prince charmant et Scoresby dans celui de la princesse en détresse. Certains affirment même avoir vu la fouine s'élancer sur la Poufsouffle et la sauver de cette explosion. La dulcinée, ravie, l'aurait félicité en l'embrassant. Etonnant comme on peut parfois déformer un fait ! Voilà qu'à présent, on tombe dans le conte de fée ! Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…Sûrement des enfants de moldus, cette idée. 

Depuis le début du repas, je jette de fréquents coups d'œil à Malefoy. Malheureusement, il endosse à présent le rôle du petit prétentieux qui se la pète. Excellent acteur, il ne me laisse voir à aucun moment ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Harry, lui, est plié en deux devant cette réaction à la fois si peu normale pour une situation pareille et si Malefoyenne. Ron et lui, s'amusent à imaginer notre cher serpent bouillir de l'intérieur. Prêt à mordre à tout moment. Personnellement, j'avoue que je préfère rigoler avec eux que mon livre pour une fois.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard, en revenant de ma ronde des couloirs avec Ron, que je me suis rendue compte que cette histoire amuse fortement le corps professoral. Même les fantômes en parlent. Pariant sur qui sera l'élue. Mes amis ! Quelle journée !

* * *

_voici un deuxième chapitre._


	3. De pire en pire

_**Le bonjour à tous**_ !! Alors pour ce qui est de ce chapitre-ci, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. :)

J'espère que ce plaisir sera partagé lors de votre lecture.

_**Merci à :**_ harmonieG, Lavande Brown Potter, proutina, jess et Akimara !!! ( Je suis heureuse que mon travail plait à au moins une personne ; )

_Sur ce bonne lecture_!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ca y est. Le chasseur a su capturer ses cinq proies. Mais aucune ne lui convient. Ce qui signifie, j'ai bien peur, que je suis le dernier gibier au tableau de chasse. S'il y a quelques heures encore, je rêvais d'Apollon, je demande à présent l'aide d'Artémis. (1)

Deux mois déjà que mon prédateur a commencé sa stupide entreprise. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu le premier coup de feu à mon encontre. ( l'autre n'étant qu'une tentative d'approche.) Il est arrivé d'un coup. Sans crier gard. En me levant, j'ai trouvé dans la salle commune un message. Une rose blanche l'accompagnait. Le mot indiquait juste trois mots. Trois mots plus que terrifiants. « _C'est ton tour_ ». Artémis ! Que faire ? Le savoir mais ne pas le dire c'est autre chose que de le clarifier ! Mais je suis une lionne tenace. Tenace et coriace ! Ce n'est pas un chasseur de sa trempe qui m'aura. Foi d'Hermione Granger si toute fois cela a de la valeur, je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Sous le regard amusé de mes compatriotes, j'affiche un visage déterminé et quitte la salle commune.

Je suis à peine au coin du couloir, qu'une tornade rousse me rejoint. Essoufflée mais souriante. La furie qui me sert de meilleure amie semble avoir couru un marathon.

- Bonjour, Hermione ! dit la rouquine, une fois qu'elle a repris son souffle.

- Bonjour, Ginny ! Que me vaut ce sourire moqueur ? demande-je, bien que sachant déjà la réponse.

- La chasse à la lionne est ouverte, n'est-ce pas ?

Lui souriant, je réponds :

- Exact. Tu es au courant pour la rose ?

- Evidemment ! Avec Parvatil et Lavande pour témoins, tu es sûre que tout le voisinage est au courant dans la minute qui suit !

- C'est ce qu'il me semble, oui.

- Résister fait partie de tes projets, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait !

- Alors, accroche-toi bien, Mione. Ce Don Juan est un séducteur né ! Et il est aussi beau qu'il embrasse divinement !

Vraiment ? Malefoy égalerait donc mon précieux Apollon ?! Intéressant…

- Tu as de la chance qu'Harry ne t'ai pas entendu. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il resterait du couloir et de ses élèves à l'heure actuelle.

- Oh ! Mais je ne le lui cache pas. On n'en a juste jamais parlé ! répond-elle fièrement.

- Tu tromperais Harry pour Malefoy ?

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeux-là avec moi, Herm ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Oui. Tu es attirée physiquement par Malefoy mais ton cœur appartient à Harry.

- Vraiment ? fit le Harry en question.

- Bonjour amour ! Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la salle commune. Tu étais où ?

- Et moi ? Tu ne me demandes pas ? Je suis tout de même ton frère !

Je pouffe de rire et Ginny lui tire la langue avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

- Nous étions…nous avions besoin de discuter dans un endroit tranquille…de prendre l'air.

Sceptique, la rousse lève un sourcil :

- Discuter…comme avec une fille ?

- Non ! répond prestement un Harry paniqué.

- J'aurais préféré, murmure Ron à côté de lui.

- Histoire de mecs, je suppose ?!

A cet instant, la scène évoque fortement Miss Weasley et son mari en plein interrogatoire.

- Parfaitement, dirent les deux garçons en bombant le torse.

Voyant qu'elle n'en saurait pas d'avantage, elle reprend son sourire.

- Allons manger ! Je suis certaine que mon abruti de frère doit mourir de faim !

- Hey ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'abruti de frère ?

A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que son ventre émet un son bien connu.

- Tu vois ?! J'avais raison !

Nous éclatons tous de rire et Ron, rouge de honte, marmonne dans sa barbe. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, mon regard se pose instinctivement sur la table des Serpents. J'y croise des yeux aciers dont la lueur prédatrice me fait frissonner de peur. Néanmoins, je soutiens son regard. Lui montrant ainsi que je ne serai pas une proie aussi facile que les précédentes. Je soutiens son regard certes, mais j'oublie de regarder où je vais. C'est ainsi que je me prends le pied de la table des Gryffondors et m'étale devant tout le monde. Ce n'est pas Artémis que j'aurais dû invoquer, mais Héra ( 2 ). Après tout, quoi de mieux qu'une mère pour nous protéger ? Gênée, je me relève et m'empresse d'aller m 'asseoir sous les rires de mes condisciples.

* * *

11 h 45. C'est l'heure à laquelle Malefoy décide de passer à l'offensive. Le prof de runes n'étant pas là, j'en profite pour faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Après tout, je joue le rôle d'un rat de bibliothèque avant de jouer celui de la victime ! Je suis donc assise, en pleine lecture, lorsque quelqu'un s'installe en face de moi. Je l'entends déballer ses affaires. Délicatement, doucement, du pur Malefoy. Néanmoins, je ne lève pas les yeux vers lui. Ce qui, je crois, l'énerve mais il ne se laisse pas déstabiliser pour autant. Je l'entends tousser faiblement mais feins de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il recommence un peu plus fort. Je tourne ma page et poursuis ma lecture. Cette fois-ci, il re-tousse et me fait un coup de pied en même temps. J'étouffe un cri de douleur et le fusille du regard. 

- C'est toi qui m'a obligé d'y recourir, réplique-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- …Puis-je savoir ce que monsieur le sang pur désire d'une piètre sang-de-bourbe comme moi ?

Détournant les yeux une fraction de seconde, il les plante ensuite dans les miens.

- Granger, j'ai comme qui dirait un petit problème…

- Vraiment ? fis-je sarcastique.

- Vraiment, répond-il froidement.

- Je t'écoute…

- C'est pour le cours de DFCM…Je n'ai plus le niveau depuis quelques temps…

- Quel dommage, fis-je ironiquement. Et je suppose que ce " quelques temps " est égal à "quelques minutes."

- Granger ! Je croyais que tu aidais les autres ! J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide pour cette matière.

- Ca je l'avais compris. Seulement, celui qu'il faut aller voir ce n'est pas moi mais Harry. Tout le monde sait que c'est lui le meilleur en DFCM.

- On est ennemi, Granger ! siffle-il, le regard haineux.

- Et moi, je suis une de tes bonnes copines peut-être ?

- Mais tu peux le devenir. Ca ne tient qu'à toi. On pourrait même devenir de très très bons amis.

- Mais bien sûr ! Je t'ai dit non, Malefoy ! Tout d'abord parce que tu n'as pas réellement des problèmes dans cette matière. Ensuite, parce que tu me mens. Sans compter que nous sommes ennemis, que nos sangs ne sont pas censés se côtoyer selon tes anciens propos, que je n'en ai tout simplement pas envie, que …

- Stop ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! lâche-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Sa froideur soudaine me fait frissonner. A croire que monsieur est un vrai glacier ambulant, pour me faire frissonner si souvent.

- Pour cette fois, je m'avoue vaincu. Mais je ne tarderai pas à revenir à la charge, Granger !

- Je n'en doute pas !

Je lui lance mon plus beau sourire moqueur et replonge dans ma mythologie. La fouine soupire et, exaspéré, remballe ses affaires rapidement mais avec grâce, puis s'en va. Près de la sortie, Pince l'intercepte et le réprimande. Plus souriante que jamais, je tourne la page et me relâche.

Première offensive : une balle perdue pour Malefoy. Il faut dire que son piège était juste bon pour les lapins. Il y a du travail à faire s'il veut attraper une lionne !

* * *

( 1 ) Artémis : _déesse grecque de la chasse_. 

( 2 ) Héra ou Junon : _C'est la femme de Zeus/ Jupiter_.

* * *

_Le chapitre 3 se termine ici. Le prochain dans une semaine ; )_


	4. Même un serpent en laisse est dangereux

_Le " bonjour" a tous !_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier ceux qui me sont fidèles : ) Merci donc_ :

à **harmonieG **( tes reviews me font chaud au coeur et me font bien marrer ; ) et **jess** ( oui, écrire cet fic m'amuse, mais j'aimerais bien arriver à un style d'écriture acceptable. En tout cas ; P )

_Ensuite, merci aux autres : _**petitepuce 501**, **marie**, **Ash-Lee, Socaphie **et** Justine.**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !!

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Une semaine ! Cela va faire une semaine que Malfoy n'a pas pointé le bout de nez ! Je ne sais pas trop si je dois être contente ou pas. Ron semble aux anges. Harry lui, me jette souvent un regard malicieux. Comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignore. Ce qui a tôt fait d'énerver la miss-je-sais-tout que je suis. Trois jours, que je réfléchis comme une forcenée. Trois jours que je réfléchis mais en vain. Ginny m'a dit d'abandonner. Mais je ne suis pas une intello pour rien. Non, je ne suis pas têtue. Je suis très têtue. Nuance !

C'est donc, perdue dans mes pensées, que je percute quelqu'un.

- Granger ! lâche une voix froide assez familière.

- Professeur.

- Votre réputation de fille intelligente n'est pas tout à fait vraie. Vous n'êtes même pas capable de réfléchir, d'avancer et de regarder où vous aller en même temps ! A croire que Potter déteigne sur vous. Bien que ce morveux doit sûrement ignorer le sens du mot "réfléchir"…

Plongé dans son débat Potter/intelligence, Snape passe à côté de moi en m'ignorant complètement. Soulagée de ne pas avoir perdu de points, je remercie silencieusement Harry et me remets en marche.

- Granger ! lâche une voix froide plus que familière.

Je me retourne en grognant.

- Tiens, ce n'est plus la Sang-de-bourbe ? dis-je violemment.

- Granger, Granger ! Il me semble que tu me dis cette remarque à chacune de nos rencontres. «Sang-de-bourbe » te manquerait-il à ce point ? A moins que tu ne soies sado-mazo ? Remarque, chacun son truc. Et puis, le rat de bibliothèque aime jouir de la souffrance… Skeeter s'en ferait un plaisir de mettre ce titre en gros plan. Au moins, ça …

- Je vois que tu as renoncé à ta quête d'âme sœur…

A ces mots, un sourire diabolique étire ses traits.

- Loin de là petite lionne…

Je frissonne et il se rapproche. Son souffle sur ma joue me déstabilise fortement et je sens le rouge me venir. Soudain, il s'éloigne et affiche un sourire séducteur.

- Il me semble que nous avons cours ensemble après…Je me ferai un plaisir de t'escorter…

Je hausse un sourcil, perplexe.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment…

- Et tu serais même prêt à porter mes affaires ?

- Naturellement, mademoiselle Malefoy…

- Granger !

- …je serai un vrai gentleman juste pour aujourd'hui.

- Et Parkinson ?

- Au diable Parkinson, Granger ! Je ne l'ai jamais adorée, ce n'est pas sa crise de jalousie qui va me faire quelque chose.

- Tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je dirais bien parole de Serpentard mais quelque chose me dit que cela n'a aucune valeur pour toi…

- Et tu as tout à fait raison ! Allez viens, je dois encore passer à la bibliothèque avant d'aller en cours.

Voyant le sourire moqueur de mon petit serpent, je le gronde du regard. Aussitôt, son sourire s'estompe.

* * *

¼ d'heure plus tard, nous sortons de la bibliothèque. Malefoy, caché par une pile de livres et moi, les mains vides. Dans les couloirs, tout le monde nous dévisagent, étonnés. La fouine leur décoche un de ses meilleurs regards noirs tandis que j'affiche un sourire resplendissant. Je suis sûre que ce petit prétentieux doit regretter sa décision. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'en a pas fini ! Nous nous arrêtons devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je murmure le mot de passe et nous entrons. Malefoy, assez réticent, finit par me suivre sans broncher. Quoi de plus amusant que de voir un chasseur dans la tanière de son gibier ! Tandis que je vais déposer mes précieux trésors, Malefoy subit les regards hostiles de tous les lions présents dans la salle commune. Dommage que Ron et Harry ne soient pas là ! En rejoignant Malefoy, je constate qu'il règne une tension mal-saine dans l'air.

- Malefoy ! Tu viens ? demande-je doucement.

Gênée d'être ainsi observée et écoutée, je rougis et tente de me concentrer sur mon ennemi.

- Malefoy ! répétais-je plus fort.

Surpris, je le vois sursauter puis acquiescer de la tête.

Alors que nous traversons la salle commune, Dean, Parvatil et Neville tombent soudainement, raides comme des piquets. Je les regarde, interloquée.

- Parvatil ! gémie Lavande. Malefoy ! Tu les as stupéfixés ! Maudit serpent va !

Outrée, je regarde l'accusé. Celui-ci fixe Lavande avec un sourire moqueur. Lorsque ses yeux quittent la Gryffondor pour se poser sur moi, il me répond par un haussement d'épaules. Soupirant, je le prends alors par la manche et nous sortons.

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ?!

- Granger…Tu t'attendais à quoi en m'amenant dans ton repère ? Tu peux t'estimer heureuse que je suis dans un bon jour. Il n'y a eu aucun mort et je ne m'en suis pris qu'à seulement trois d'entre-eux !

- Oh ! Vraiment ! Seulement trois d'entre-eux ! répliquais-je agacée.

- Granger, Granger… Parfois ton intelligence a tendance à défaillir !

- C'est marrant que tu dises ça, Snape m'a fait la même réflexion un peu plus tôt !

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi t'a-t-il dit ça ?

- Tiens. Porte mes cours. On va devoir se presser pour arriver à l'heure en runes anciennes.

- Bien essayé Granger ! Pourquoi Snape t'a-t-il dit ça ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui tourne le dos et commence à courir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy et moi courons à la même hauteur. Lorsque nous arrivons, le prof est déjà là. Nous nous installons alors au dernier banc de libre. Merlin ! La poisse ! Bien que.. c'est le moment de voir si messire le sang pur est un véritable gentleman…A côté de moi, le concerné semble frissonner. A-t-il deviné mes intentions ? En tournant la tête, je constate que oui. Brave serpent ! Il voulait m'apprivoiser mais on dirait bien que c'est le contraire.

* * *

Magnifique ces deux heures de runes anciennes ! J'ai pu écouter attentivement tout le cours tandis que Malefoy n'a pas le levé le nez une seule fois de ses parchemins. Pendant ce temps, le parchemin vierge devant moi, se remplissait des précieux renseignements que transcrivait mon gentleman. Vive les sangs purs pour une fois ! La plupart connaissent ce sort et savent l'employer à la perfection ! La preuve : la fouine.

- J'espère que tu en profites Granger. Parce qu'après, attends-toi à des représailles de ma part…

- C'était ta proposition, non ?!

Le blond répond par un grognement.

- Tu t'assois à quelle table ?

- Serpentard ! N'en demande pas trop non plus Granger ! Il y a des limites à la plaisanterie. Surtout si elle est de mauvais goût !

- Lâche !

- Exactement ! Serpentard quoi ! Et fière de l'être ! Je préfère 10 fois être lâche que suicidaire comme vous les Gryffi !

- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les Gryffi ?

- Très chère ! Bon appétit !

En m'installant à table, je m'attends à devoir faire face à une multitude de questions sur mon arrivée avec Malefoy. Effectivement, j'en reçois. Mais pas des trois personnes voulues. Etonnant. Surtout de la part du petit estomac rouquin. Est-ce que par hasard…ces derniers ne seraient pas au courrant ? Mes aïeux, Hermione ! Tu deviens parano ! Et ce regard malicieux chez Harry…J'ai bien envie de lui jeter un « rictusempra » et d'arrêter seulement lorsqu'il m'aura répondu pourquoi. C'est vrai quoi ! A-t-on déjà vu une miss-je-sais-tout qui ne sait rien ?! Jamais ! Il faut croire que Snape et Malefoy ont raison. Mon intelligence commence à défaillir. Athéna ! Aie pitié de moi !

* * *

Touillant rageusement dans ma purée, ma colère s'estompe en voyant la table des Serpi. Parkinson est aussi agitée qu'une pile électrique. Pleurant, mettant sa main sur le front de Malefoy, on croirait que l'apocalypse est pour ce soir. Leurs chers confrères se sont éloignés d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres. Excepté les deux pitbulls. Brave toutous. Malefoy est peu-être un piètre chasseur de lionne, mais c'est un éleveur de serpents et de chiens hors pair ! D'ailleurs, il fait tellement bien son métier, que son bouledogue pique une crise de jalousie en ce moment même. L'éleveur quant à lui, mange lentement. Dignement. Ignorant superbement son bouledogue qui se fait de plus en plus enragé au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulent. A tel point, qu'à présent toute la salle se tait. Même les profs écoutent attentivement les aboiements de Parkinson. Pour la première fois depuis le début du repas, Malefoy daigne s'arrêter de manger et se tourne vers son chien.

- Pansy ! Tu veux bien la fermée ?! Je suis censé manger une purée, pas une soupe de postillon !

Le bouledogue continue quelques minutes avant de comprendre puis de rougir. Tandis que toute la salle éclate de rire. Lorsque Malefoy pose son regard sur notre table, j'essaie d'accrocher son regard mais il a déjà repris son rôle de petit prétentieux coincé.

Les bonnes choses ont une fin… Je viens de terminer ma ronde avec Malefoy. A présent, ce sont les dernières secondes où il joue le rôle du parfait gentleman. Des acteurs rentrent sur scène tandis que d'autres sortent. Ainsi va la vie.

- Alors, Granger ! Ton verdict sur ma conduite ?

- Je dirais…potable.

- Quoi ? lâche-t-il d'une voix railleuse.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi de la part d'une Gryffi suicidaire dont l'intelligence lui fait défaut ?!

- Un baiser !!

- Malefoy, il me semble que…

- Je mérite bien un baiser !! Je n'ai jamais été aussi galant !!

- C'est vrai qu'un Malefoy se doit d'être aussi froid que possible ! Sois fier ! On pourra enfin dire quelque chose de positif sur l'illustre famille Malefoy !

- Granger !

- Très bien. J'accepte de te donner un baiser. Si tu me dis « je t'aime ! ».

- Mais tu ne peux pas m'obliger à…

- Je le sais bien. C'est pourquoi, tu ne recevras pas de baiser tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit !

- Tu es une sans cœur, dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

- Ne me confonds pas avec toi, je te prie. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bien mauvaise nuit !

Il me répond par un regard noir et moi, souriante, je m'éloigne. Laissant le pauvre petit serpent réfléchir au prochain piège pour la proie que je suis.

* * *

_?? Alors ?? Le prochain chapitre est pour dans une semaine environ : P_

_A la prochaine !!_


	5. bouledogue enragé et ca devient l'enfer

_**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre!!**_

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews : )  
j'en suis à 30, wow XD Moi qui pensais n'en obtenir que cinq ou six tout au plus lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de commencer à poster cet histoire. En plus 30, ça fait un nombre tout rond. Je suis trop contente et je vous remercie tous !!! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite vous plaise tout autant _

_Je remercie ( décidément, ça ne s'arrête plus, lol) tous ceux qui me complimentent sur mon style et qui disent que mon histoire est différente des autres. C'est que, de nos jours, c'est tellement dur d'écrire sur quelque chose qu'un autre auteur sur ce site n'a pas encore publié : S _

_  
Un de mes nombreux buts, est de faire du neuf. Alors, lorsque vous me dîtes ça, vous pouvez pas savoir tout le plaisir que ça me fait. Alors voilà, je cesse mon blabla ( on me dit souvent que je suis trop sentimentale...) et vous souhaite mon habituel :_

_**Bonne lecture** !!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Enfer et damnation ! J'ai passé toute la journée d'hier à fuir Parkinson. Qui aurait cru qu'un bouledogue pouvait être aussi dangereux qu'un pitbull ? Cette chienne n'a pas cessé de me poursuivre à travers tout le château. Sans compter qu'à présent j'ai droit à toutes les farces des serpents. Bref, c'est l'enfer ! Si leur maître apparaît maintenant, foie d'Hermione Granger, il va passer un sal quart d'heure !! Après tout, si je fais ce séjour en Enfer, c'est à cause de lui. Prince des Serpentards, certes ! Prince des Enfers, sûrement !! Tout ce que je demande, c'est de pouvoir lire un bon gros livre et qu'on me laisse tranquille ! C'est pourtant pas dur à comprendre, non ?! Hélas ! Il faut croire que les jours paisibles du rat de bibliothèque sont finis. A présent, me voici dans le rôle de la victime principale ! Même mes rêves ne sont plus des rêves ! Aphrodite me vole Apollon et mon chasseur apparaît alors. Me proposant un baiser pour me consoler. L'horreur ! A croire que tous, se sont montés contre moi ! La réalité et ses mortels. Le monde des rêves et ses divinités.

Tiens ! Voilà justement le petit diable qui arrive ! Comme à son habitude, il affiche un visage de marbre. Je m'accoude à la fenêtre, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il ne fera pas attention à ma piètre personne et poursuivra son chemin.

- Granger !

Et merde !

- On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? Généralement, lorsque quelqu'un t'appelle, tu te retournes vers lui !

Enervée, je le fusille du regard.

- Si moi j'ai besoin d'un cours de politesse, toi en revanche, tu aurais plus que besoin d'un cours de gentillesse ! Malheureusement, de nous deux, ton cas est irrécupérable !!

Un instant, je le vois écarquiller les yeux. Moi-même, je suis étonnée du ton envenimé que je viens d'utiliser.

- Lorsque t'es énervée comme ça, on croirait presque une Serpentarde…, lâche-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Ne m'insulte pas, vil sorcier !

- Puis-je savoir ce qui a pu te mettre dans un état pareil ?

- …

- Granger…Tu commences à m'énerver !

- Quelle patience !

- Granger ! siffle-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblotante sous l'effet de la colère.

- Au moins, on sera deux !

- Granger ! Maintenant, tu dépasses les bornes !

Furax, je plante mes yeux dans les siens.

- Ha ! Je dépasse les bornes, hein ?! Et bien je m'en contre-fiche !! Tu veux savoir ce qui me met dans cet état ?! Très bien ! Je vais te le dire ! Toit ! Toi ! Et tout simplement, toi !

- Mais encore ?! réplique-t-il en raillant.

- Toi !

- Merci, ça je l'avais compris. Maintenant, si tu pouvais développer…Tu sais, faire une phrase qui contient un sujet, un verbe et un complément…

- Toi et tes idées d'âme sœur ! Maintenant, j'ai ton bouledogue à mes trousses et tous les Serpentards qui me font leurs sals tours à deux noises !

- Granger, Granger ! Il faut bien ça pour devenir une madame Malefoy ! dit-t-il d'un ton à la fois hautain et fière.

- Parce que tu trouves ça normal ?!

- Parfaitement.

- Et après ça, tu veux que je t'embrasse ?!

- Granger…

- Non, pas Granger !

_**- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi**_ !

Son ton glacial me fait taire aussitôt

- Laisse-moi une autre chance…

- Je ne crois pas t'en avoir déjà laissée une, Malefoy !

- Soit ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la sortie à Préaulard. Je t'invite au restaurant !

Elle est vraiment prête à tout la vipère… Je m'apprête à dire non, mais m'en abstins. Et puis, pourquoi pas ?! Ca me changera peut-être les idées…

- C'est d'accord ! J'accepte !

- Pardon ? lâche-t-il, étonné.

- Tu as très bien entendu.

Je le vois soupçonneux. Pour toute réponse, je lui sourie et m'éloigne.

- Quoi ?! Tu y vas avec la fouine ?

- Ron ! C'est son choix. Au moins, ce n'est pas avec Snape qu'elle y va !

- Oui, mais Harry ! C'est tout de même la fouine ! Celui qui nous pourrit la vie depuis 6 ans !! Enfin, maintenant, 7 .

- Mione est notre meilleure amie. Tu te dois d'accepter les choix qu'elle fait.

- Oui, mais parfois il faut la remettre sur le droit chemin. C'est aussi le devoir de ses meilleurs amis. Et c'est en l'occurrence le cas ici !

Exaspérée, je secoue la tête et continue mon devoir de métamorphose. Ce Ron ne changera jamais ! Toujours à être sur protecteur avec moi

* * *

Midi. L'heure du rendez-vous approche à grands pas. Au lieu d'afficher un sourire béat ou de stresser, comme le fait normalement une fille avant son premier rencard, je me contente de manger tout en réfléchissant. A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? On est une intello ou on ne l'est pas ! Même si certains dont je ne citerai pas le nom, ont tendance à penser le contraire ces derniers temps… 

Je revois rapidement tous les détails de mon plan. Aucune erreur à signaler. Malefoy va se souvenir longtemps de notre premier rencard. Je n'ai aucun remord surtout en voyant le concerné, avec un sourire de vainqueur en coin. Non, mais quand comprendra-t-il que je ne suis pas une proie facile ?! Jamais me direz-vous. Et vous n'avez peut-être pas tort…Ha ! Les sangs purs et leur orgueil !

- Mione ?

Sortant de mes pensées à l'entente de mon nom, je croise le regard désespéré d'Harry.

- Oui ?

- J'aurais vraiment besoin que tu m'aides…

- C'est à quel sujet ?

- Ginny.

- Oh !

Je scrute la table mais ne la vois nul part.

- Tu ne la trouveras pas, elle termine son travail de potion avec sa partenaire.

- Très bien. Je t'écoute.

- En fait, j'aimerais bien…enfin tu vois…

Je le vois rougir et jouer avec une de ses mèches.

- Non Harry, je suis désolée mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

En réalité, j'ai bien ma petite idée. Seulement s'il n'est pas capable de me le dire alors il peut oublier tout de suite.

- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? demande-je pour l'aider à se relancer.

- Non ! répondit-il prestement.

Il souffle un bon coup, puis reprend sa respiration avant de poursuivre.

- En fait, je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas m'aider à choisir des alliances…

Je le vois soupirer de soulagement pour avoir réussi à le dire. Tandis que mon visage s'illumine.

- Oh ! Harry ! Alors, tu vas la demander en fiançailles !? Mais c'est formidable !!

Je murmurai peut-être ces paroles pour ne pas être entendue des autres, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de le serrer contre moi en lui murmurant une dizaine de fois combien je suis fière de lui. Si vous aviez pu voir la tête la fouine à ce moment précis ! Une grimace de dégoût mélangée à de … la jalousie ?!

- J'imagine que je dois prendre cela pour un oui ?

- Mais bien sûr, Ry! Je me ferai une joie de t'aider à choisir ! Que dirais-tu d'y aller ces vacances-ci ?

- C'est à dire que…

- Je suis sûre que Dumbledore t'autorisera à venir me retrouver ! Si tu veux, on le lui demande après manger !

- O.K. Ca me va. En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup, Mione !

- Il n'y a pas de problème ! Mais dis-moi, Ron est-il au courant ?

- Pas encore. Tu es la première.

- Tu comptes le lui dire quand ?

- Je pensais d'abord acheter les alliances…

- C'est un choix. Tu devrais peut-être même t'en abstenir.

- Je n'osais pas le dire. Il a beau être mon meilleur ami, cela n'empêche qu'il risquerait de tout dévoiler. Surtout une nouvelle pareille !

Je lui lance un regard compatissant puis repars dans les méandres de ma matière grise. Re- vérifiant pour la cinquantième fois le plan que j'ai échaffaudé.

* * *

_Et voilà !! Encore un chapitre de clos. Snif. A la prochaine !! Passez un bon weekend !! ; )_


	6. Monde moldus enfin la paix

_**Haloa !!!**_

_Tout d'abord, l'habituel remerciements pour vos reviews. Ca fait toujours autant plaisir. Ensuite, comme vous pouvez le remarquez ce chapitre est un peu plus long ; ) On dit merci à qui ? Merci aux cours de Géographie : P_

_bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

- Granger ! hurle une voix froide comme le Mont Blanc.

M'arrêtant de parler avec Ginny, je me tourne vers la voix. En voyant la joie débordante de la fouine, j'esquisse un mini sourire.

- Granger ! Tu vas me le payer !

Il s'apprête à m'empoigner par le col mais Ron l'en empêche.

- Ne la touche pas !

- Toi, Weasle ! Mêle toi de tes veracrasses ! Elle sait très bien se défendre toute seule !

Reportant son regard sur moi, je lui réponds par un sourire innocent.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Granger ! Suis-moi, lâche-t-il d'un ton sec.

Sans un mot, je me lève et le suis. Les autres tentent d'accrocher mon regard mais je me contente de fixer le dos de mon bourreau. Une fois dehors, sa colère fuse.

- Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule petite lionne, hein ?

- …

- Réponds !

- Un peu, oui…

- Un peu beaucoup, oui ! rugit-il.

- Tu ne t'es pas amusé ?

- C'était un vrai cauchemar ! Elle égale presque Pansy ! C'est pour dire !

- N'empêche que tu n'y as vu que du feu…

- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça ! Croire qu'on embrasse quelqu'un et qu'on se retrouve ensuite face à une autre personne !Il n'y a rien de plus horripilant ! Surtout lorsque c'est la fille la plus laide du Collège !

- La beauté intérieure, tu connais ?

- Elle a autant de conversation qu'un pou !

- Quand tu dis « conversation », tu parles de « discussion » ou de « répliques cinglantes » ?

- Elle est aussi intelligente que Crabbe et Goyle !

- Pauvre petit !

- Granger !

- Malefoy je te hais, tu me hais. A quoi t'attendais-tu de ma part ? Que je vienne à ce rendez-vous sourire aux lèvres, aussi joyeuse qu'une de tes groupies réalisant son rêve ?

Il me regarde mais ne dit rien.

- Tu peux être content de toi, tu as rendu une fille heureuse.

- Si on peut appeler ça une fille. Granger, arrêtons ce petit jeu maintenant. Embrasse-moi !

- Tu connais la condition.

- Granger ! Je t'ai demandé qu'on arrête ce petit jeu !

- Mais je ne joue pas Malefoy ! Je ne laisserai jamais personne toucher mon corps à moins qu'il n'éprouve des sentiments réels à mon égard.

- Toucher ton corps, hein…Petite vicieuse, va ! Je t'ai juste parlé de t'embrasser !

- Quel humour ! Tu es un petit comique, dis-moi !

- Je sais, on a longtemps hésité à me mettre dans un cirque.

- De pire en pire !

Il s'apprête à répondre mais un aboiement de bouledogue enragé l'interrompt.

- DracoOo… !!

La seconde qui suit, Malefoy est étalé par terre, son toutou accroché au cou. Je croise son regard désespéré mais feins de ne pas le voir. Furax, la fouine écarte Parkinson d'un coup sec.

- Dégage, Pansy ! Tu ne vois pas que j'étais occupé à causer ?!

- Mais Draco ! C'est une Sang-de-bourbe !

- Merci, je le savais.

- Quand comprendras-tu qu'elle n'est pas ton âme sœur ?

- Quand je l'aurai embrassé.

- Ridicule ! Il ne faut pas croire tous ces torchons pour adolescentes !

- Ca veut dire quoi ? Que tu insinue être mon âme sœur ?! Laisse-moi rire !

- Bon, les amoureux…Ce n'es pas que vous me dérangez mais j'ai d'autres projets de prévus !

- Granger ! On a pas terminé !

- Oh, que si ! s'exclame Parkinson. Par contre avec moi, ça ne fait que commencer !

Je les quitte en vitesse et me rends dans la tour des Gryffondors.

* * *

Un coup de baguette et ma valise est faite. Je suis fin prête à partir. Ces vacances de Noël tombent à pic ! Car qui dit vacances dit retour dans le monde moldu. Et qui dit monde moldu dit plus de Malefoy ! Après l'enfer, le jardin d'Eden. Il était temps ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Même Apollon peut aller se recoucher ! En descendant dans la salle commune, je trouve les garçons occupés à jouer aux échecs. Ginny joue avec Pattenrond, parlant en même temps avec Lavande.

- Wow ! Hermione !! Tu sors enfin avec Malefoy ?! hurle Lavande pleine d'euphorie.

Aussitôt, mon sourire s'efface.

- Comment ça ? demandais-je.

- Bein…Je croyais que…

- Malefoy est le mec le plus odieux de toute la terre ! Le jour où je sortirai avec lui, Ron sera anorexique !

- Hey ! proteste le concerné.

- Pourtant ça a l'air de bien avancer entre vous.

- C'est vrai, on se déteste de plus en plus. De ce côté-là, tu as raison.

- Mais, mais…, bredouille-t-elle. Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse alors ?

Bombant le torse fièrement, je dis :

- Parce que justement, je ne le verrai pas pendant deux semaines !! Vous vous imaginez ?! Deux semaines sans aucun Malefoy pour pomper mon oxygène ?!

* * *

Quatre jours que je suis à la maison. Les cours me manquent de même que Ron, Harry et Ginny. Néanmoins, je peux enfin lire tranquillement. Et plus de petit blondinet pour me casser les pieds !Plus de chien enragé non plus, ni de blague Serpentardesque grotesque.

Nous sommes le 22 décembre, ce qui veut donc dire que dans deux heures, je vois Harry. Comme nous l'avions convenus, Ron n'est pas au courant et Ginny est loin de se douter. Heureusement pour nous, Dumbledore a accepté notre demande. Nous ne lui avons pas dit la raison mais vu la façon dont ont pétillé ses yeux, je suis certaine qu'il se doute. Mais pour le moment, je ne suis pas encore à cette bijouterie. A part si les trésors qu'on trouve au fond des W.C, peuvent être comparés à des bijoux. Et oui. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. J'ai 17 ans et je récure les toilettes de mon cousin Waldo. Il tient un petit restaurant sympa et je récure ses toilettes une fois par jour durant les vacances. C'est pas très plaisant à faire, je vous l'accorde. Mais c'est vite fait et bien payé. De temps à autre, je sers les clients. Seulement, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça ces vacances-ci.

Une heure plus tard, je me retrouve donc devant la bijouterie. Profitant d'être une heure en avance, je décide de me faire une petite idée sur les articles. C'est ainsi que je regarde depuis à peu près dix minutes, lorsque je sens une main presser mon épaule. Heureuse, je me retourne vers Harry.

- Malefoy !

- Epouvantée, mon sourire déchante vite fait bien fait.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir, Granger !

- Que fais-tu ici ? Chez les moldus ?

- J'attends quelqu'un.

- Pour ta quête d'âme sœur, je présume ?

- En quelque sorte.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre violemment.

- On ne bouge plus ! Tout le monde couché à terre !

J'écarquille les yeux et m'empresse d'obéir. Mais c'est sans compter sur ce crétin de Malefoy qui les dévisage d'un air hautain et méprisant. Soupirant, je le tire par la manche et l'entraîne au sol. Il me fusille du regard, s'apprête à répliquer mais je l'en empêche en lui bloquant la bouche. Une fois que son envie de parler semble lui être passée, je retire ma main et attends. Attends la suite des évènements. Les braqueurs de banque sont trois. Comme tout gangster qui se respecte, ils sont tous les trois armés. Du revolvers au gros calibre. Une personne en plus et on aurait eu les _Daltons_. Enfin les _Dalton__es_.

- Toi ! Fourre-moi le blé dans ce sac ! lâche une voix féminine autoritaire.

L'homme derrière le comptoir s'exécute aussitôt.

- Pas si vite ! Demande-lui d'abord de retirer l'alarme, de nous refiler les cassettes des caméras et les clés ! s'empresse de dire la moyenne.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

Il hoche la tête.

- Alors dépêche-toi de le faire !

Pendant ce temps, le serpent semble chercher quelque chose.

- Merde ! lâche-t-il en chuchotant.

- Quoi ?! lui demandais-je aussi discrètement.

- J'ai oublié ma baguette !

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais quel crétin !

Il me fusille du regard mais réplique en chuchotant :

- Au lieu de m'insulter comme tu le fais si bien, elle est où la tienne ?

- …

Je ne réponds pas. Préférant regarder ailleurs.

- Et tu me traites de crétin ?!

- Comme tu le sais Malefoy, je suis née dans le monde moldu. Fidèle à mes racines, je ne pratique pas la magie dans ce monde.

Je le vois souffler, exaspéré.

- J'y crois pas ! Il n'y a qu'une sa…

Je hausse les sourcils.

- …qu'une fille comme toi pour agir comme une imbécile profondément arriérée.

- Je vois que les vieilles habitudes reviennent au gal…

Soudain des coups de feu retentissent. Me saisissant, je crie, imitée par les autres et me bouche les oreilles.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ?!

La plus petite du trio s'approche de Malefoy et moi. Son visage est peut-être caché par une cagoule, il n'empêche que je devine sans mal le regard venimeux qu'elle nous lance.

- Vous ne manquez pas de culot tous les deux ! Discuter comme si de rien était juste sous notre nez !

La cambrioleuse naine se baisse et ramasse une boîte à ma gauche. Plus précisément celle que je regardais juste avant cet incident.

- Si c'est pas mignon ! Hey ! Les filles ! Savez quoi ?! Y vont se marier !

En entendant ces mots, je blêmis. La fouine se crispe et ses deux acolytes éclatent de rire. Quel malentendu ! Et surtout, quelle humiliation !

- Si c'est pas romantique ! Ils vont mourir en amoureux !!

Tandis que ces trois hyènes rient à s'éclater le gosier, je sens la peur monter en moi. Pas que je n'avais pas peur avant mais être le centre d'attention de ces malfaiteurs c'est encore pire.

- Maintenant, vous la fermez où je ne me gênerai pas pour vous tirer dessus !

Je hoche la tête pour montrer que j'ai bien reçu le message. Puis, voyant que Malefoy les dévisage toujours d'un air méprisant, lui fais un coup de coude. Ce dernier me lance un regard mauvais avant de finalement hocher la tête à son tour. Satisfaite, la naine nous laisse. Athéna ! Par pitié ! Fais que la police arrive vite ! Cela m'étonnerait que personne ne l'ai appelée après avoir entendu ces coups de feu ! Pourtant, ma prière ne doit pas avoir été entendue car un quart d'heure plus tard, la police n'est toujours pas là. A présent, les trois hyènes ont saccagé les ¾ de la bijouterie et pris à peu près tout ce qui les intéressaient. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a pas eu le moindre incident si ce n'est le petit accrochage de la tantôt avec Malefoy et moi. Mais comme dans tout bon hold-up qui se respecte, cela ne tarda pas. En effet, l'un de nous commence à présent une crise d'asthme. Paniquée au début, les trois braqueuses de banque finissent par s'énerver.

- Que quelque-un le fasse arrêter ou je le bute ! s'exclame la moyenne.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Mon mari est asthmatique ! Laissez-le juste prendre son appareil !

Les trois filles se concertent du regard avant de reposer leur attention sur les deux jeunes gens.

- C'est entendu. Grouille ! dit la naine.

La femme semble tellement surprise de cette réponse qu'elle ne bouge pas immédiatement.

- Dépêche ! hurle la moyenne.

Comme pour souligner cet ordre, la plus grande tire vers le haut. Nous saisissant tous, nous hurlons.

- **SILENCE** !!! Et toi ! Si tu n'as pas fini dans cinq minutes, je n'hésiterai pas à descendre ton compère ! vocifère-t-elle.

Tout comme la femme, je tremble telle une feuille morte. Ces trois filles sont sérieuses. Je tourne la tête vers Malefoy pour voir ce qu'il en est. Son état n'est pas mieux que le mien. Il est encore plus blanc qu'habituellement et de la sueur perle sur son visage. Le trouillard de première à refait surface. Il a enfin compris de quoi étaient capables ces moldus. J'essaie d'attirer son attention mais son regard est perdu dans le vague, ses lèvres sont crispées. Comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose.

- Et merde ! Voilà les poulets qui se ramènent !

- On met les voiles ! Toi le vendeur ! Guide-nous jusqu'à la porte de derrière !

Soulagée, je les vois pénétrer à l'arrière de la boutique. Tous, nous retenons notre souffle. N'osant pas bouger de peur que les trois hyènes reviennent. Dix minutes plus tard, des policiers rentrent dans la bijouterie, arme à la main. Voyant que les braqueurs ne sont plus là, ils les abaissent. Nous nous levons alors tous.

Des couples et des familles s'enlacent. Heureux de ne rien avoir et que l'incident soit fini. Je me tourne vers Malefoy, le sourire rayonnant.

- Hey ! Malefoy ! On est libre !

Voyant qu'il ne bouge pas, ma joie laisse place à de l'exaspération.

- T'es pas marrant ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir ! C'est encore un de tes plans foireux pour m'embrasser !

Je le toise du regard, les bras croisés. Autour de nous, les policiers interrogent les otages. Soudain, je suis prise d'un doute.

- Malefoy ??

Je m'accroupie à sa hauteur, le secoue et, me rendant compte qu'il a perdu connaissance, blêmis.

- Un médecin ! Hurlais-je. Ce garçon a perdu connaissance !

Deux policiers s'approchent. Ils examinent le corps de Malefoy. Et là, sous mes yeux, je vois une tache de sang sur son côté gauche. Déjà, un des deux policiers téléphone aux urgences. Quant à moi, j'entre dans un état second. Alors c'était ça. Sa pâleur inhabituelle. Ses lèvres pincées. C'était pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Quelle idiote je fais ! Ca a beau être mon pire ennemi, cela n'empêche pas que j'aurais dû me douter. Lorsque les ambulanciers arrivent, je tiens Malefoy contre moi et ne cesse de répéter les mêmes mots : « C'est de ma faute ».

On me sépare délicatement de la fouine. Mais je réclame à venir avec. Les secouristes protestent mais une voix masculine vient me soutenir. Je tourne la tête et découvre Harry. Eclatant en sanglots, je me jette dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi, Mione. Tout va bien se passer…Allez, viens. Il faut qu'on monte dans l'ambulance.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas bien compris le début, Granger n'a pas été au rendez vous mais y a envoyé une autre fille sous son apparence ; )_

_Fin du sixième chapitre.__Figurez vous que j'ai eu peur de poster ce chapitre. Il est différents des précédents et je ne sais pas trop s'il vous plaira. Mais si vous êtes arrivé à la fin de ce chapitre, c'est qu'il est passable, non ? Allez!! A la prochaine !! Kissous !_


	7. Sueurs froides

_**Le bonjour à tous fidèles lecteurs** ; ) !!_

_J'ai pas su poster ce chapitre ce vendredi, car j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps : P (Ca c'est quand on est en vacances ...). Ca me fait plaisir de voir que ça vous plait. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment motivant à poster la suite ( étant donné que j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 9, je ne peux par contre pas modifier) :_

**harmonieG, le Quatro Malfoyen, Darkim the queen of konery, Lady Hope, Topie, Shoyu, Kimicam, miss malfoy, anissa, jess, kimlovetom, Rose1844, Socaphie, petitepuce501 et curieuse du 78 !!**

_ps 0:_ Une des balles a ricoché sur le plafond et a touché notre petit Malefoy ; )

_ps 1:_ _Très impressionnante ta review HarmonieG et puis surtout quel honneur : P J'me demande vraiment où tu vas trouver toute cette inspiration à chaque fois, mdr. Tu demandais pourquoi il y a toujours des malades pendant les prises d'otage? Bein parce que sinon c'est pas une prise d'otage comme dans ces bonnes vieilles séries télé Et puis, j'dois avouer, que c'est un élément pratique pour cette scène... Par contre, retient Pansy, hein, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas long, mais j'avais pas trop le choix : P et puis, sorry pour l'attente. ( ps 2 : faut bien que les cours de géo servent à quelque chose : P)_

* * *

_Allez, sur ce, _

_**Bonne lecture à tous !!**_

**Chapitre 7 :**

- Mione !

- La voix douce de mon meilleur ami, me fait quitter le pays des rêves et son panthéon. Aussitôt, je me lève :

- Comment va-t-il ?!

- L'opération a réussie. Elle s'est terminée il y a trois heures. Malefoy vient de se réveiller.

- Il est déjà 16 h 00 ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu as rendez-vous ?

- Non. Tu sais où se trouve la chambre de Malefoy ?

- Bien sûr. Suis-moi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voici devant la chambre 686. Harry ouvre la porte et je le suis.

Il est bien là. Son état s'est nettement amélioré par rapport à ce matin. Même dans un pyjama d'hôpital, il n'a rien perdu de son charme. J'en connais plus d'une qui serait immédiatement aller le plaindre, le cajoler. Mais je ne suis pas les autres. Je suis Hermione Granger ! Harry s'est adossé contre le mur. Son regard, perdu dans le vague. Quant à moi, je m'avance d'un pas rapide vers ce petit blondinet de Serpentard. Le blondinet en question porte comme à son habitude un visage neutre. Mais je suis certaine que ma présence doit l'étonner. Arrivée à sa hauteur, ma main file dans les airs. La gifle retentit dans la chambre. Cette fois-ci, Malefoy exprime clairement de l'incompréhension. Harry, lui, esquisse un sourire en coin.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot !! hurlais-je ensuite.

La surprise passée, je vois la colère se refléter dans ses yeux.

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? réplique-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?!? Je te rappelle que nous connaissons des sorts informulés !!! J'aurais pu au moins stopper ton hémorragie !! Mais non !! Monsieur est un Malefoy !! Un vrai, un pur, un dur de dur !!! Sans compter sa fierté de mâle !! Ha ! Cette fierté de mâle !! Vous êtes …

- Granger ! Je te signale que je suis sensé me reposer !

- Change de sujet, seulement !!

- Ca te pose un problème ?!

- Parfaitement !!

- Vraiment ? répond-t-il, irrité. Tout ça c'est de ta faute !! Oublier une baguette, ça passe ! Mais ne pas l'utiliser sous prétexte qu'on est un san…un enfant de moldus ! C'est carrément renier ce qu'on est !!

- Ne mélange pas tout ! Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si ! Réfléchis un peu, Granger ! Et puis ne critique pas ma fierté ! Chacun la sienne ! D'ailleurs, te rends-tu compte où j'en suis par ta faute ?! Je me fais soigner dans un hôpital moldu !! Si mon père apprend ça … Je donne pas cher de ma peau ! Sans compter que je devrai lui expliquer pourquoi je me trouvais dans le monde moldu…

- C'est une bonne question en effet.

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Granger !

- Quoi ?! Que…

Mais je suis interrompue par l'arrivée d'une infirmière.

- Veuillez vous calmer je vous prie. On vous entend dans tout le couloir ! Et puis, je crois que monsieur Malefoy a besoin de repos. Les dis minutes de visite sont écoulées..

Je lance un dernier regard mauvais à la fouine avant de suivre Harry vers la sortie. La fouine me répond par un sourire vainqueur. Juste avant de fermer la porte, j'ai encore le temps de l'entendre dire :

- A demain, petite lionne !!

Pour toute réponse, je ferme rageusement la porte.

* * *

- Harry ! Arrête de sourire comme ça !

- Mais je ne sourie pas Mione…

- A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ?! Tu as un sourire de vingt mètres de long !!

- Désolé. Ca te dit d'aller boire quelque chose ?

- Volontiers ! Ca ne te dérange pas de passer à la bibliothèque en même temps ?

- Ha ! Ma Hermione est de retour !

Nous rions tous les deux suite à cette réplique.

- Tu ne comptes pas revenir demain ?

- N'en parle pas ! J'ai eu ma dose de Malefoy pour aujourd'hui !! …., Harry !!!

- Quoi ?

- Tu as de retour ce même sourire !

- Allez viens ! Prendre l'air te fera le plus grand bien !

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Malefoy peut sortir. Ses parents étant en vacances, Dumbledore dit que c'est à moi que revient l'immense plaisir de l'héberger !! Ma mère fut enthousiasmée par la nouvelle. Mon père, lui, un peu plus réticent. Un garçon, dormir sous le même toit que sa fille… Quand à moi, j'étais aux anges. Non, je rigole. Je n'étais vraiment mais alors vraiment pas motivée. Durant les trois jours de convalescence de **messire** Malefoy, nos disputes ne se sont en rien détériorées. C'est même pire ! C'est pour dire ! Mais s'il n'y avait que ça… A présent, tout l'hôpital est persuadé que nous nous aimons passionnément, mais que trop timides, nous cachions ces sentiments sous des disputes. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, je vous jure ! Sans compter que lors de mes visites, à mon arrivée, je tombais toujours sur une dizaine de filles au petit soin pour de lui ! Dont des infirmières, bien évidemment ! Mais…curieusement, en me voyant, ces charmantes demoiselles en chaleur détallaient en même pas cinq minutes. Comme vous vous en doutez, cela ne plaisait pas fort à messire le sang pur. Et donc, comme de bien entendu, ma visite commençait toujours en force. Pour tout vous dire, nos querelles servaient de distraction aux autres patients.

Mais aujourd'hui…

Il est dix heure du matin, le 24 décembre. Nous nous tenons devant ma maison : Mes parents, moi et ce charmant petit prétentieux de Serpi. C'est encore le moment de changer d'avis. De casser une côte à ce serpent ( heureusement que c'est une espèce spéciale, sinon j'aurais eu dur…) et ainsi, il sera de nouveau en convalescence et donc pas sous mon toit. Mais ce serait le jackpot. Et pour l'avoir, il bien connu qu'il faut être chanceux. Ce qui, si vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué, n'est pas mon cas. Bien que… ça signifierait encore passer du temps à son chevet et alimenter les ragots. Non, merci, j'ai eu ma dose ! non, vraiment, je ne vois aucune solution pour arranger ma situation. Que les dieux de l'Olympe éclairent ma lanterne, je vous prie !

- Hermione ! Tu viens ?! crie ma mère depuis le seuil.

- Oui…, marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

Vous devez sans doute vous demander si mes parents sont au courant qu'ils hébergent mon pire ennemi ? Et bien ils le savent ! Ma mère pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, est d'autant plus ravie et cela arrange plutôt mon père. Au moins il est sûr qu'aucun acte peu catholique ne se fasse sous son toit. Quant à Malefoy, il semble partagé entre l'horreur et l'amusement. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs, d'avoir une idée derrière la tête.

- Ma chérie, commence ma mère. Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas visiter les pièces principales à ton « ami » ?

Mon « ami » ?! Je vais t'en mettre moi, « un ami »!! Je déteste quand ma mère joue avec mes pieds. Sans compter qu'à ce petit jeu-là, elle est imbattable.

- Hermione !! répète ma mère. Ne fais pas ta mal élevée !!

A côté de moi, Malfoy sourit légèrement suite à cette réplique. Agacée, je me décide à obéir.

- Bon ! Puisque je n'ai pas le choix…Suis-moi !

¼ d'heure plus tard, nous en sommes à la dernière pièce : la chambre « d'amis ».

- Voilà ! C'est ici que tu dormiras durant ton séjour !

Voyant son regard inspecter minutieusement la pièce, je m'empresse d'ajouter :

- Pas de magie ici !! Et ne change rien à cette pièce !!

- Dommage. Un peu de vert n'aurait pas fait de mal…

- Tu te contenteras du jaune, un point c'est tout !

- Non seulement, je dois loger chez des moldus mais en plus dormir dans une chambre de Poufsouffle…Génial !!

- Si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux toujours partir !!

- Crois-moi Granger, j'aimerais bien mais ce serait désobéir aux ordres de ce vieux fou !

Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens, et un duel de regards s'en suit.

- Hermione ! Draco ! A table !!

* * *

Le repas terminé, ma mère nous propose de mettre les décorations. Père en profite pour aller acheter un sapin. Chaque année, c'est pareil. Nous allons le chercher en dernière minute. A présent, ma mère s'affère aux fourneaux quant Malefoy et moi, nous nous attaquons au salon. Comme à son habitude, la fouine ne peut s'empêcher de se plaindre.

- Pourquoi n'utiliserions-nous pas nos baguettes ? Ca irait plus vite et ce serait plus simple !

- Parce que nous sommes dans une maison de moldus. Et donc, pas de magie !

- T'es désespérante, Granger !

- Je te retourne le compliment !

- Par quoi comment-t-on ?

- Par accrocher ces guirlandes aux lampes.

C'es ainsi que nous passâmes une petite heure à décorer le salon. Bien vite, nous nous prîmes à un jeu. Ce fut à celui qui en mettraient le plus. Avec un léger penchant pour le vert et argent pour Malefoy et le rouge et or, pour moi. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas !! Voilà pourquoi nous eûmes si vite fini. Lorsque le sapin est arrivé, le petit blondinet et moi nous sommes lancés un regard de défi, avant de s'empresser de faire le sapin. Le travail achevé, nous nous laissons retomber dans le fauteuil. Le regard dans le vague, je remarque soudain qu'il neige. Harry et Ron n'étant pas là, l'envie de sortir me prend. Exécutant le geste à la pensée, je me retrouve cinq minutes plus tard, chaudement emmitouflée, dans le jardin. Il faut croire que Ron déteint sur moi car je me mets aussitôt à faire un bonhomme de neige. Ce dernier fini, je souris fièrement en admirant mon œuvre. Quand soudain, une boule de neige atterrit droit sur son nez. Sous mes yeux choqués, la carotte tombe au sol.

- Regardez-moi ça, une vraie gamine ! ricane le petit salop de service.

- Mon nez…Furax, je me retourne d'un bond vers ce tueur sans pitié de bonhomme de neige.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine ?

- Ouh ! J'ai peur !

- Tu devrais !

Et, sans crier gare, je me jette sur lui, nous faisant basculer au sol. Attrapant une poignée de neige, je m'empresse de la lui faire manger. La surprise passée, il me prend les poignets et je me retrouve en-dessous de lui.

- Mais t'es complètement malade, ma parole !

- Pour toute réponse, je lui tire la langue.

- Une vraie Gryffondor, hein ? Vous a-t-on jamais appris les mots « dominé » et « renoncer » ?!

J'essaie de gigoter pour me défaire de sa prise mais il la resserre.

- Maintenant que c'est moi qui domine, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ? murmure-t-il.

Une légère brise vient faire tomber une de ses mèches dans le visage. Son regard songeur est assez troublant. A cet instant, Malefoy incarne la beauté à l'état pur. Egalant mon précieux Apollon par la même occasion. Un frisson me parcoure l'échine tandis qu'un sourire diabolique apparaît sur le visage du blond.

- On a peur Granger ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! réponds-je fièrement.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 7. Désolée de ne pas avoir fait un chapitre plus long, mais il était préférable que je coupe ici ; ) _

_Encore merci pour vos reviews!!! Je vous aimeuh !!! A la prochaine !!_

_La tite gryffi déplumée, pour vous servir ; P_


	8. Noel pourri ou pas ?

_**Bonsoir à tous**_

_Me revoilà pour un huitième chapitre ; )_

_Je vais commencer par répondre à **show must go on** : J'ai été faire les recherches. et je suis tombée sur ce que tu m'as dit à propos d'Artémis et sa virginité ( je ne le savais pas. ) Tu m'as donc appris quelque chose ( en plus maintenant, je sais l'origine de l'étoile Sirius dans la mythologie ) Merci donc, pour l'info !! _

_Sinon, que dire à part... Merci encore et encore à mes chers revieweurs !!! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire, je passe de la rigolade aux larmes aux yeux sans cesse. Alors MERCI, MERCI et MERCI. Allez, je vais arrêter sinon je vais devoir sortir les mouchoirs. _

_Je vous souhaite donc un : _

_**Bonne lecture !!!**_

* * *

**  
Chapitre 8 :**

- Brave Gryffondor, murmure-t-il.

D'un coup, sa main droite soulève mes couches tandis que sa main gauche me met de la neige sur le ventre. Je hurle, surprise par ce contact froid et ce serpent en profite pour continuer. Gesticulant comme une furie, j'arrive à me dégager et, sautant sur son dos, enfonce sa tête dans le sol blanc.

- Les enfants ! hurle ma mère. Il est temps d'aller vous préparer ! Les invités arrivent dans 1h30 !

Aussitôt, je lâche mon chasseur et me dirige vers la maison. Rejointe quelques secondes après, par un Serpentard débraillé et décoiffé. En croisant son regard, j'y lis de la colère mélangée à de….l'amusement… Je crois que j'ai dû rester trop longtemps dehors. Mon imagination me fait des tours. Secouant la tête pour me sortir ces pensées ridicules de la tête, je rentre à l'intérieur.

* * *

½ heure après, je sors enfin de la douche. Les cheveux raides comme des piquets. Doucement, j'ouvre un des tiroirs et en retire ma baguette. Toujours aussi doucement, je murmure un sort de séchage. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Malefoy n'en saura rien. J'enfile ensuite ma robe de soirée ( rouge) et un gilet ( blanc). Temps restant, avant la venue des invités ? ½ heure. Juste assez pour les nombreux sorts de lissage que je réserve à ma touffe de cheveux. Depuis que je l'ai fait en quatrième, j'ai plus de facilité à le faire. C'est moins extraordinaire mais c'est mieux que lorsqu'ils sont en broussaille. J'ajoute un soupçon de maquillage sur les paupières et le tour est joué. Je suis fin prête ! Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi belle qu'Aphrodite mais il n'y a pas d'Apollon dans le coin alors…je m'en contre-balance !!

- C'est quoi ce sourire, Granger ?! On se sent plus parce qu'on est pour une fois bien habillée ?!

Cette voix fière…Je craque mes phalanges et me retourne brusquement.

- Je t'emmerde, Malefoy !

Je suis alors coupée par son apparence. Même dans des vêtements qui ne sont pas les siens, ce petit salop arrive encore à avoir la classe !! J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais il est…beau comme un dieu…

- On bave sur mon apparence, Granger ?!

- Pas du tout !! J'imaginais juste une certaine personne habillée ainsi !!

- Dis-moi le nom du triste élu, que j'aille le prévenir qu'une folle suicidaire a …

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires Malefoy !

- Si tu veux que je te fasse un compliment à la place, embrasse-moi !! fait-il sur un ton séducteur tout en se rapprochant de moi.

Je frissonne légèrement mais me reprends.

- Dans tes rêves ! fais-je en m'en allant.

- On appelle ça des cauchemars, Granger !!

Ouh ! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Des cauchemars…Je vais t'en donner moi des cauchemars !! Je sens que cette soirée va le remettre enfin à sa place. Non, mais !

* * *

Tous les invités sont là. Malefoy est entouré de filles pour ne pas changer. Bien évidemment, il s'agit des cousines que je ne porte pas dans le cœur. Donc, pas de regrets. La seule qui ne peut absolument pas lui succomber, c'est Elisabeth ! Si elle, succombe, c'est la fin !

- Mione ! Tu m'écoutes ?! demande Lisy, agacée.

Non, mais franchement…Quel play-boy ! J'ai bien envie de lui enfoncer mon poing dans la gu…enfin, je veux dire dans son joli petit minois pour qu'il arrête ce petit jeu. En cet instant, j'ai vraiment honte de mes cousines. On dirait de vraies dindes ! Remarque, ce sont des proies plus faciles qu'une lionne.

- HERMIONE !! rugit Lisy.

- Quoi? Heum…Tu disais?

- Ca fait une heure que je parle dans le vent, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais tout répéter ?!

- Bein…

C'est pas vrai…Voilà que la fouine se ramène. Trouvons au plus vite un plan de secours…

- HERMIONE !! Tu le fais vraiment exprès ou quoi ?!

Je rougis et tente d'articuler une excuse audible.

- Tu sais que tu remporterais le prix de la tomate la plus rouge ? lâche une voix moqueuse.

- Malefoy, la fer…

- Draco Malefoy ! Enchanté !

Je le vois se courber et faire un baise main à Lisy. Pas de chance pour lui, elle et moi sommes assez semblables. Ce n'est donc pas son numéro de Don Juan qui réussira à la charmer ! Enfin…

- Quelle ravissante demoiselle !! Excuse ta cousine pour son impolitesse et accepte de me donner ton nom petite fleur, continue Malefoy d'un ton séducteur et en soulignant cette phrase par un clin d'œil.

A l'entente de ces mots, j'ai la nausée. Mais il faut croire que celle que je considérais comme une sœur pense différemment. Croisant le regard de la fouine, je lui décoche un regard d'avertissement. Ce qui semble l'amusé, puisque cet idiot me répond par un sourire provocateur. Je serre les poings et les dents.

- Elisabeth, répond d'une toute petite voix ma cousine. Puis, prenant de l'assurance, poursuit : mais je préfère Lisy.

- C'est un nom qui te va à ravir, petite fleur de Lis.

- Arrête de faire ton dragueur, Malefoy ! Tu ne vois pas que tu la gênes ?! répliquais-je agacée.

- Je crois que ta cousine a une bouche et que si ça la « gêne » comme tu dis, elle me le dirait. N'est-ce pas ? fait-il innocemment à Lisy, en se tournant vers elle.

- Draco a amplement raison. Et détends-toi, Moine ! Depuis le début de la soirée, tu sembles tendue !

Je n'en reviens pas. Ma cousine, ma sœur, ma Lisy, vient de prendre parti pour ma Némésis ! Héphaïstos !! Viens me consoler !! Je viens de me faire littéralement éjecter de la famille !! Bon, d'accord, j'exagère peut-être un petit peu. Mais il y a de quoi, toute ma famille semble sous son charme. C'est qu'elle joue sacrément bien son rôle de bon garçon, la fouine ! Je lui donnerais sans hésitation la palme !

* * *

Nous mangeons le dessert. Il est 23 h 00. La distribution des cadeaux aura bientôt lieu. Lisy et Malefoy semblent s'entendre à merveille. A tel point, que je n'arrive même pas à en placer une. Bon, c'est vrai, j'avoue ne pas avoir essayé…Mais je voudrais vous y voir, vous ! Alors voilà, je me retrouve à jouer avec mes deux petits cousins, Charly et Nina. Des jumeaux. Remarque, ils sont adorables. A peine huit ans et déjà, des mordus de la lecture !! Ce sont ma fierté. Le dessert fini, nous nous installons tous les trois devant le feu. Moi dans le fauteuil, eux, à mes pieds. Et je leur fais la lecture. Non, ça ne fait pas du tout vieillot !!

- La rue était déserte. Aucun son ne…

Sentant deux mains s'emparer soudainement de mes épaules, je laisse échapper un petit cri. Le blagueur de service et les jumeaux se mettent aussitôt à rire.

- Idiot ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- C'était le but, Granger, dit-il en s'installant à côté des petits.

- J'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque !

- Toi ?! Laisse-moi rire ! Tu es trop résistante pour ça, malheureusement…

- Je…

- Draco a raison, Mione ! lâche en souriant, Charly.

- T'es la plus forte ! ajoute fièrement Nina.

Je regarde les deux petites têtes brunes, incrédule.

- Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux. Règle numéro 1 : Ne jamais approuver Malefoy ! Sinon, monsieur ne se sent plus et se croit plus intelligent…

Les deux hochent la tête pour montrer qu'ils ont compris. Malefoy par contre, fronce les sourcils.

- C'est comme ça que l'on traite ses invités, Granger ? lâche-t-il mi-amusé, mi-énervé.

Je regarde mes ongles puis reporte mon attention sur lui.

- Mm… ?? Tu disais ?? demande-je innocemment.

- Mione…, dit soudain Charly. Pourquoi Draco et toi, vous appelez-vous par vos noms de famille ?

- L'habitude, répond Malefoy.

- T'es bête Charly ! dit Nina en rigolant. C'est pour être original !

Ne comprenant pas, nous la regardons tous les trois, le visage interrogateur.

- Bein oui, poursuit-elle pas du tout gênée. Vous êtes ensemble !

- Ensemble ? répétais-je, incrédule.

- Vous êtes amoureux ! dit-elle avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui vient de donner la bonne réponse.

- **PAS DU TOUT **!!

Sur le coup, nous nous sommes tous les deux levés. A présent, tout le monde nous regarde. Je me rassois, imitée par Malefoy, nos visages, légèrement colorés. Les conversations reprennent alors, comme si de rien était. Non mais franchement ! Les jeunes de nos jours ! Où vont-ils pondre des idées pareilles ?! Il suffit qu'un garçon et une fille se parlent ( enfin dans notre cas c'est plutôt « se gueulent » dessus ) et tout de suite on se met à parler de couple ! Ridicule ! A croire que les gens sont tous des entremetteurs sur pattes !!

- Bon, règle numéro 2, fis-je. Malefoy et moi ne sommes ni amoureux ni amis !!

- Mais vous êtes quoi, alors ? demande Nina comme s'il s'agissait d'une question purement existentielle.

- Moi je sais ! s'exclame Charly. Vous êtes amants !

Malefoy qui se balançait, les mains derrière la nuques, tombe brusquement en arrière. Quant à moi, je lâche le livre des mains.

- Encore moins !

- Mais…, font les deux brundinets.

- Je vous lis la suite ou pas ?! dis-je pour changer de sujet.

- Tu lis la suite !!!

Devant leurs yeux pleins d'étoiles, je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tendre.

* * *

24 h 00. L'heure de la distribution des cadeaux a sonné. Déjà, les « Joyeux Noëls » fusent de partout.

Je suis occupée à ouvrir mon dernier lorsque mon regard tombe sur Malefoy. Il semble pensif, son regard perdu dans les flammes. Je ne sais pourquoi, mon cœur se serre face à cette scène. Je me lève alors prestement et quitte la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, je reviens, un paquet à la main. A pas de loup, mais le plus discrètement possible, je m'approche du Serpentard. Affichant un sourire sadique, je le sors de sa rêverie en lui faisant une pichenette.

- Aïe !! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Granger ?! raille la fouine en retour.

- Bienvenu sur Terre !! lui dis-je en souriant. Tiens ! C'est pour toi ! Joyeux Noël !

Je le vois dévisager bizarrement le paquet, puis le prendre.

- Si c'est par pitié, tu peux le garder, Granger !!

Je fronce les sourcils. Non mais quel culot ! Je lui offre un cadeau et voilà comment il me remercie ! Je m'apprête à répliquer par une réplique cinglante mais à la place, souris. Déstabilisé, le Serpentard me lance un regard suspicieux.

- Quoi ?! siffle-t-il.

- Tu dis que je peux le garder…Dans ce cas, pourquoi le serres-tu si précieusement contre toi ?!

Réalisant ce fait, il me fusille du regard.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Granger !

- Ouvre-le au moins ! Rassure-toi, je ne l'ai pas truffé de pièges ! J'aurais pu, mais vu le nombre de témoins…

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus en le voyant se composer un visage neutre et ignorer ma dernière remarque. Pourtant, ses mains trahissent légèrement son trouble. Un instant, je me mets à délirer. La pensée « il est adorable ainsi » me traversant l'esprit.

Le cadeau déballé, ma Némésis écarquille faiblement les yeux.

- Que…

- Il ne te plait pas ? demandais-je, inquiète.

Il dévie le regard.

- Si. Mais comment…

J'ai été l'acheter durant ta convalescence. Tu as toujours eu l'air d'aimer les potions, alors…

- Et tu as bien choisi…

Un silence de gêne s'installe quelques minutes, dissipé finalement par Malefoy. Ce dernier, mal à l'aise, me tend également un paquet. Nettement plus petit que le mien.

- Tu attends quoi pour le prendre, Granger ? Rassure-toi, le mien non plus n'est pas piégé !

Je ris timidement suite à son commentaire et me saisis de l'objet. Curieuse, je le déballe rapidement. Ce que, Malefoy ne peut s'empêcher de me faire remarquer.

- Vas-y mollo, Granger ! Je sais que c'est un honneur de recevoir un présent de ma part mais il n'y a pas le feu…

Son sourire moqueur et ses yeux amusés me font rougir violemment. Le papier cadeau en lambeaux, j'ouvre de grands yeux. Devant moi, le dernier CD de mon groupe préféré.

- Je ne comprends pas com…

- Potter m'as dit que tu étais folle d'eux. C'est lui aussi qui m'a aidé à le trouver dans le monde moldu…

- Harry ?! Mais…

- Aurais-tu oublié que j'essaie de t'arracher un baiser ?

- Il est toujours aussi déterminé à me traquer à ce que je vois.

- Malheureusement pour toi, ce cadeau me fait plaisir mais pas au point de me jeter dans tes bras, fis-je amusée.

- Tu viens de briser mon cœur, lâche-t-il sur un ton mélodramatique.

- Quelle fille cruelle que je suis !! fis-je ironique.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

- Pauvre chou !

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir m'embrasser ?

- Oui. Certaine !

Un sourire espiègle se dessine alors sur son visage.

- Tu risques de le regretter petite lionne…

- Je suis curieuse de voir ça ! réponds-je en riant.

- A ta place, je ne serais pas si pressée, ni joyeuse, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille., son souffle caressant ma joue.

Je reste figée. Il en profite pour s'éloigner. Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Et je le hais ! En me retournant, je le vois qui fait le beau gosse auprès des filles. En regardant Lisy, je constate avec horreur qu'elle le dévore littéralement des yeux. Ce qui ne semble pas avoir échappé à cet imbécile prétentieux emmerdeur de …. Car il lui lance fréquemment un sourire charmeur ou des clin d'œil. Par Merlin ! Et dire qu'elle est sensée rester ici trois jours…Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai bien envie d'annuler…

- Hermione ! appelle mon père. Pas vrai que l'oncle Fred…

* * *

_Ne me frappez pas !!! Il n'y a pas encore eu de baiser, mais patience !! Le chapitre où on en aura droit à un, approche. Mais ce n'est pas encore pour le prochain. Bien que leur relation commence enfin à évoluer _

_J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce chapitre durant ces quelques minutes. _

_A la prochaine !!_

_**La tite Gryffi Déplumée.**_


	9. Mione contre attaque

_**Haloa tout le monde !!**_

_C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver pour ce neuvième chapitre ; ) Je voulais vous dire un "désolée" pour le mot couche du chapitre précédent, mais j'ai du mal à trouver le bon mot pour cette phrase. ( **Show must go on **: j'y ai pensé au mot pull, mais je trouve que ça ne sonne pas encore bien non plus.) Bref, c'est un vrai casse-tête que je n'ai pas encore su réglé. Alors...Sorry !!!_

_Allez, sinon, je vous remercie tous : **Themissmalefoy**, **Darkim the queen of konery**, **Cyrca, Missterre**, **Lavande Brown Potter**, **Topie, Daphbizoux, Eau et feu, Fanny, HarmonieG, ElOdie, Hermion77, Livioute, Sukiro, Maimou et Show must go on.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

__

**_Chapitre 9 :_**

- Hermione ! s'écrie Ginny.

Harry me sourit et Ron…bein Ron n'est pas là. Je dépose ma valise, enlève ma veste et m'assois dans un des fauteuils, imitée par le couple.

- Alors ? Ces vacances ?!

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle enchaîne aussitôt :

- Harry m'a raconté pour le braquage !!!

- Comme tu vois, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Je vais bien.

- Quand même !! Malefoy a dû aller à l'hôpital !

A l'entente du nom, mon visage s'assombrit.

- Il aurait dû y rester plus longtemps !!

- Que…Mais je pensais que ça allait beaucoup mieux entre vous…Après tout, vous avez tout de même passé les vacances ensemble ?

- Ginny. On parle de « vacances » d'une période de jours de _repos_ hors c'est loin d'avoir été le cas !!!

- A ce point ?

Je jette un coup d'œil en coin à Harry. Celui-ci ne semble nullement surpris. A croire qu'il a attrapé le troisième œil depuis quelques temps. Mais ce qui m'énerve de plus en plus, c'est cette lueur amusée qui ne quitte plus ces yeux lorsqu'on parle de la fouine. Grr…Je sens que le jour où je vais commettre mon premier meurtre ne va pas tarder…

- Comment veux-tu que cela se soit bien déroulé, Ginny !

Ha ! Un revenant ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend !! Mon seul allier je le crains, dans toute cette histoire.

- Raconte-nous au moins ce qui s'est passé…, demande Ginny avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Ha ! Oui ! Avant que j'oublie ! dis-je soudain d'un ton enjoué. Merci pour vos cadeaux !!

La rouquine me lance un dernier regard suppliant avant de sourire et de répondre à mes remerciements.

* * *

- La métamorphose d'un objet en être humain semble jusqu'à ce jour, irréalisable…

Moi qui pensais que la reprise des cours aiderait à oublier…C'est raté. Dommage que les sorciers ne connaissent pas la boxe. J'aurais pu me défouler à loisir… J'en ai marre ! Je crois que la prochaine personne qui vient me narguer, je l'encastre dans le mur. Je sais, c'est digne du dieu Arès, ça. ( dieu de la guerre) et bien loin du comportement d'Aphrodite mais je suis à bout de nerf. Ginny n'a pas cessé de la matinée, de me supplier du regard pour que je lui raconte. Ce qui me rappelait forcément l'incident. Le sourire mystérieux d'Harry n'arrange pas les choses. Et puis Ron, bein il est lui mais ses questions idiotes aujourd'hui, m'agacent.

- Mademoiselle Granger !! hurle soudain, Mac Go.

Etonnée par le ton de sa voix, je sors de mes pensées et rougis.

- Oui ? fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Allez-vous vous décider à finir ce massacre ?!

Ne comprenant pas, je la regarde, perplexe. Puis, réalisant que tous, ont le regard braqué sur moi, je baisse les yeux. C'est alors seulement que je comprends de quel massacre elle fait allusion : ma plume est éparpillée en petit morceaux, la pointe plantée dans mon parchemin qui, à présent, a viré au bleu complet. En voyant ce champ de bataille, la seule pensée qui me vient est « Merlin ! L'horreur !! »

- Excusez-moi, professeur…, tentais-je de bredouiller tant bien que mal.

- Ce n'est rien. J'espère juste que ça n'arrivera plus…

Son regard perçant me fixe un instant, songeur avant de finalement reprendre son cours comme si de rien était.

* * *

Enfin ! Plus de cours pour aujourd'hui ! Nous marchons dans les couloires, silencieux. Ron et Harry n'osant pas s'exprimer autrement qu'en se lançant des regards. Exaspérée, je finis par m'arrêter.

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ?!

A nouveau, je les vois s'échanger un regard.

- **_CA_** **_SUFFIT_** !!! Depuis quand n'osez-vous plus parler en ma présence ?!

Le courage du rouquin ayant filé dans ses chaussette, c'est au sauveur de l'humanité que revient l'honneur de s'expliquer.

- C'est à dire que…que tu ne sembles pas vraiment d'humeur joyeuse, alors…

- Effectivement, je suis énervée ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous empêche de communiquer oralement !!

- Bein…, nous ne voulions pas aggraver ton humeur…, marmonne un Ron aux oreilles écarlates.

Tiens ! On dirait que son courage est revenu !

- Et bien, c'est raté !!

- Granger, Granger…Veux-tu bien baisser le ton ! On entend que toi !

Ron s'apprête à riposter mais pour une fois, je suis plus rapide que lui.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Malefoy !!

Un sourire amusé se dessine alors sur son visage et l'envie soudaine de le défigurer me prend.

- Tu pourrais me parler plus gentiment, Granger…On a quand même passé les vacances ensemble !! Au faite, des nouvelles de Lisy ?

- Sale ordure ! Je t'interdis de dire son prénom !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant nous avons…

Je ne le laisse pas terminer et me jette sur lui. Ron et Harry semblent trop sidérés pour bouger.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas la considérer comme une de tes proies !!

- Jalouse, Granger ? lâche-t-il, un sourire en coin.

- Vous avez failli coucher ensemble et toi, tu la largues comme ça !!

- Et quoi ?! Tu essaies de rattraper le coup ? Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais calme tes ardeurs ! Pas que je sois contre de s'envoyer en l'air, mais je te croyais plus pudique. Enfin, si tu veux qu'on fasse ça en plein couloire…

- La ferme, Malefoy ! grogne Ron, aussi rouge que moi.

- Toi, Weasle ! Tu t'en mêles pas ! C'est une affaire entre ma future femme et moi !

Reportant son regard sur moi, il poursuit :

- Chérie, si tu voulais bien t'enlever…

Je rougis, le giffle et me lève prestement.

- Tu n'es qu'un salop, Malefoy…

- Venant de toi, je prends ça pour un compliment…, répond la fouine par un sourire moqueur.

- Alors, c'est que t'es encore plus atteint que ce que je croyais !!

- Weasle, Weasle… Quand comprendras-tu que tu te trompes de princesse ? Va voir chez Pansy ! Je suis sûr que vous formeriez un merveilleux couple !!

- Sal enfoiré !!

Il s'apprête à se jeter lui aussi sur la fouine, mais Harry l'en empêche.

- Laisse. Il n'en vaut pas la peine…

- Tiens, tiens ! Le balafré a retrouvé l'usage de sa langue !!! Ca va faire mal !!

- Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas un aussi bon parleur, moi…

S'en suit alors un duel de regards. Agacée, je tourne les talons et m'en vais. Aussitôt, les voix de trois mâles dans tout leur état, me clament de revenir mais je feins de ne pas les entendre et poursuis ma route jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

* * *

En arrivant dans mon sanctuaire, j'affiche un sourire tendre et ma colère s'envole. Neville semble donner des cours de rattrapage à Luna. Il ne faut pas être stupide pour voir qu'il essaie de la draguer. Lui et ses bourdes. Luna et sa rêverie. Quel duo !! Mon sourire s'agrandit. Mais il faut croire que les dieux ne veulent plus me laisser tranquille car un boulet me rentre de-dans. Je relève la tête et regarde le responsable. Surprise ! Il s'agit du bouledogue.

- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas, Parkinson ?!

Mais contre toute attente, elle ne rétorque rien. Déstabilisée, je la dévisage bêtement. Et là, je remarque quelque chose d'anormal : le bouledogue se tortille les mains et paraît vouloir me demander quelque chose.

- Parkinson ? finis-je par dire.

- G…Granger..., bredouille-t-elle en retour.

- Oui ?

- Je…je peux te parler ?

Je la regarde un instant, tentant de déceler où est le piège. Puis, certaine qu'il n'y en a pas, lui fais signe de me suivre. Arrivées dans le fond de la dernière rangée, je m'arrête. La Serpentarde fait de même.

- Je t'écoute.

A nouveau, je la vois se tortiller les mains.

- Je…je voulais te demander de m'aider…

Ne m'attendant nullement à une requête pareille, j'écarquille les yeux.

- Draco veut t'embrasser, mais toi tu le hais. Alors que moi par contre…je l'aime. Je me demandais donc…si tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à lui faire un sal coup…

- Je…je ne te suis pas trop là…

- Ainsi, il arrêtera de te harceler et moi, je l'aurai à nouveau…

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ? fais-je, incrédule.

Ses yeux semblent se voiler et là, je me hais d'être si sensible.

- C'est d'accord. Je t'aiderai…, dis-je en soupirant.

Aussitôt, un sourire vient étirer ses traits.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'aurais pas du sang de Poufsouffle par hasard ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

- C'est que…j'étais persuadée que tu me renverrais en rigolant.

- Comme le dit Dumbledore, ces combats entre maisons sont ridicules. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Gryffondor et toi une Serpi, que nous devons nous haïr…

J'y crois pas. Après Malefoy, Parkinson est ma pire ennemie. Et moi, j'accepte de pactiser avec elle en même pas cinq minutes…Je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon état normal aujourd'hui.

* * *

Dimanche, deuxième semaine du mois de janvier. Parkinson et moi avons passé tout le samedi à faire les boutiques. A première vue, se rendre à Préaulard à deux sans attirer l'attention des autres semblait impossible. Mais voilà. La mission n'était pas si impossible que ça.

Je me trouve dans le couloir. A cette heure-ci, tout le monde mange dans la Grande Salle. Je me regarde dans une des vitres en passant. Le résultat est réussi. Un sourire diabolique en coin, je me décide à faire mon entrée. Lentement, j'entre dans la salle. Au début, personne ne fait attention à moi. Mais bien vite, les conversations cessent. Satisfaite de mon effet, je sourire intérieurement. Tout en me dirigeant vers ma place, je sens les regards de tous, rivés sur moi. Arrivée à destination, je m'assois. Harry éclate alors de rire tandis que les murmures s'élèvent d'un peu partout.

- Tu nous fais quoi là, Mione ? Halloween ?!

Ron de son côté, tente tant bien que mal de se retenir pour ne pas rire avec.

- Pas du tout, c'est mon nouveau style ! réponds-je le plus sincèrement du monde.

Aussitôt, les murmures s'intensifient. Prenant un visage agacé mais, sur le point d'éclater de rire en réalité, j'ouvre mon livre et ne fais plus attention à eux. Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant que les conversations normales reprennent.

Je jette un regard discret à la table des Serpentards. Parkinson me fait un signe O.K de la tête. Je regarde ensuite Malefoy. Prête à savourer son regard de dégoût. Et là, c'est le choc. Il me fixe bizarrement certes, mais aucune trace de dégoût. Ses yeux semblent au contraire, luire d'une flamme amusée. Ce type n'est pas normal…Je l'ai toujours su mais là, ça en devient presque effrayant.

- Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, commence Ginny, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un bon style…Sans compter que tu ne passes pas inaperçue…

Pour toute réponse, je hausse les épaules. Le plan fonctionne à merveille. Bien que ce ne soit que l'étape 1 : me rendre le moins désirable possible. Pour cela, rien ne vaut des lunettes en cul de bouteille, une jupe jaune criarde à pois mauves, des chaussettes de taille et couleurs différentes, des chaussures en piteux état, des cheveux coiffés en épouvantail ( pire que d'habitude, c'est pour dire ), une chemise rose bonbon et une veste orange flash par-dessus. Et la dernière petite touche : un chewing-gum en permanence en bouche ( mastiquer comme une vache étant très féminin ).

* * *

Tout au long de la journée, les regards glissent sur moi. Et moi, je me contente de faire celle qui s'en fout. Mais pas une fois, nous n'avons croisé Malefoy et sa bande. C'est pas grave. Je le verrai ce soir lors de notre ronde. A moins qu'il ne prenne la fuite. Ce qui, en passant, serait une décision judicieuse !

Ca va être l'heure. Je me dirige vers la sortie de la Salle commune. Croisant en chemin, Harry et Ginny. Au passage, mon meilleur ami me lance un regard mi-amusé et, à peine audible, me murmure :

- Tu n'y arriveras pas…

Je le regarde sans comprendre mais il feint de ne pas le voir et poursuit sa route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, me voilà au lieu de rendez-vous. Et comme de bien entendu, le serpent n'est pas venu. Aurait-il enfin compris que je ne suis pas la bonne proie ? J'esquisse un sourire et m'apprête à partir lorsque deux bras viennent m'entourer la taille et m'attirent soudainement en arrière. Sous le choc, je ne réagis pas. Et, sans m'en rendre compte, me laisse aller à cette étreinte, le souffle chaud de mon partenaire inconnu, caressant mon cou. Les minutes s'écoulent tandis que nous restons ainsi, savourant cet instant. Les ténèbres et le silence nous enveloppant.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Granger, mais je dois avouer que cela m'amuse, me susurre une voix suave à l'oreille.

Réaction instinctive, je frissonne.

- Si tu fais cela pour que je lâche prise, sache que c'est raté petite lionne…

Je sens sa main écarter délicatement mes cheveux et, tout aussi doucement ses lèvres viennent se poser sur mon cou. Je ferme alors les yeux.

- Granger…

A l'entente de mon nom, je reprends pied avec la réalité et me défais brusquement de cette étreinte.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prends, Malefoy ?! sifflais-je

Mais mon ton dur ne l'est pas tant que ça et ma Némésis devine sans mal le trouble qui m'habite. Nous échangeons un long regard puis, le blondinet fait paraître un mince sourire avant de se retourner et de se mettre en marche.

- LUMOS ! l'entends-je murmurer. Granger ! Tu viens ? On a pas toute la nuit !

Je le suis, silencieuse. L'étape 1 a plus que largement échouée finalement. Il va falloir passer à la deuxième. Je ne pensais pas que Parkinson aurait raison sur ce coup…Comme quoi, même les intellos peuvent se tromper !!

* * *

Cette fois-ci, ça doit marcher !! Cela fait deux semaines que Pansy et moi y pensons. Impossible que cela échoue !! Après tout, il est bien connu qu'impossible n'est pas Granger !!

- Ron ! t'aurais pu te retenir, c'est infecte !! entends-je Dean, railler.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait, moi ! proteste l'accusé.

- C'est vrai que t'as pas raté ton coup ! ajoute Ginny en grimaçant.

- Mais…puisque je vous dis que…

- Attendez. C'est vrai. L'odeur se rapproche…,dit soudainement Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous, tournent alors la tête vers…vers moi.

- Mione ?! s'exclame Ron. C'est toi qui sens comme ça ?!

Je leur sourie gaiement.

- C'est mon nouveau parfum. Il vous plait ? Je me suis dit qu'il me fallait un nouveau parfum allant avec mon nouveau style. Alors quoi de mieux que celui à l'haleine de Troll mélangé à l'odeur de putois?!

Devant mon regard de petite fille joyeuse, le petit groupe ne peut s'empêcher de me dévisager comme si j'étais atteinte d'une folie quelconque.

- Ma parole! Mais t'as perdue la tête ou quoi ?! T'étais très bien avant. Alors pourquoi tous ces changements maintenant ?!

- Ca ! Mon cher Ronald, je crains ne pouvoir te le dire…

* * *

A deux couloirs de la Grande-Salle, je tombe pour mon plus grand bonheur sur mon chasseur et sa horde. Mais cette fois-ci, la lionne que je suis dispose d'une arme de défense redoutable face à ces terribles prédateurs. Pansy tout comme Zabini, peste et se bouche le nez. Quant à Malefoy, et bien il se comporte tout à fait normalement. Etonnée, je reste figée, perdant mes mots par la même occasion. Pendant ce temps-là, le concerné jette un regard blasé sur ses partenaires.

- Vous êtes ridicules, les gars !! Arrêtez-moi tout de suite ce cirque!!

Nous le regardons tous, sans comprendre.

- Malefoy…, commençais-je à mi-voix. Tu ne sens rien ?

- Bien sûr que non, Granger ! Que voudrais-tu que je sente ?

- Mais…Draco…, elle empeste !! tente vainement d'articuler Pansy.

- Ca ne peut pas être pire que toi !! réplique le serpent froidement. Franchement Pansy, ta jalousie commence vraiment à me pomper !!!

Le bouledogue rougit et baisse la tête., les larmes aux yeux. Mon cœur se serre en la voyant ainsi, mais je m'abstins de le montrer.

- Tu ne sens vraiment rien du tout ? redemandais-je, ahurie.

- Puisque je te le dis, Granger !! Aurais-tu des problèmes à capter les infos qu'on te dit ? lâche-t-il en raillant.

Je le fusille du regard, m'approche à quelques centimètres de lui et tout en me retenant de ne pas lui hurler dessus, dis :

- C'est toi qui a un problème, mon vieux !!!

Et sur ce, je tourne les talons et m'en vais d'un pas rageur.

* * *

- Pansy, je ne crois pas qu'il faille perdre espoir.

- Je te remercie de me soutenir, Hermione mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Draco n'a jamais été aussi accroc à une fille !! Il vaut mieux que je passe à autre chose…

- Alors, c'est ça ? On arrête tout ?!

- C'est la seule chose à faire. De toute façon, on aura beau t'enlaidir le plus possible, Draco n'aura de cesse de revenir à la charge. Il est aussi borné qu'un Gryffondor quand il s'y met !

- Mais…et moi ?!

- Accepte qu'il t'embrasse !! Il se rendra compte que tu n'es pas son âme-sœur et tu gagneras enfin la paix que tu désires !!

- Parce que tu crois que je vais me laisser embrasser par ma Némésis ?! Que je vais lui offrir mon premier baiser ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu avances ?! C'est comme si toi, tu étais obligée d'embrasser Ron !

- Yerk !

- Comme tu dis !

- Bon ! Très bien ! Je veux bien t'aider à le faire passer à une autre fille. Mais ça risque de ne pas être de la tarte comme tu l'as déjà remarqué ! Et tu risques d'y laisser des plumes !

- Il est borné ?! Et bien ça tombe bien ! Moi aussi ! Et je vais lui montrer qu'à ce petit jeu-là, c'est moi l'experte !!

En face de moi, ma partenaire soupire et, jetant un regard désespéré par la fenêtre, murmure un :

- Je sens que ce n'est pas prêt d'être fini…

* * *

_Fin du chapitre neuf. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je l'ai fait légèrement plus long que les précédents, j'espère qu'il ne vous lassera pas pour autant. En tout cas, faite le moi savoir si c'est le cas. Sinon, que dire...lentement mais sûrement, nos deux petits poudlariens préférés, commencent à se voir d'une manière radicalement différente...Ce ne sont pas des rapides mais que voulez-vous, ils avancent à leur rythme ; )_

_Allez, je vous fais pleins de bisous et puis, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire ; )_

_**Votre tite Griffy Déplumée.**_


	10. La nouvelle

**_Hello tout le monde !!_**

_Voici le chapitre dix. Il a mis pas mal de temps à venir, parce que je ne l'avais pas encore écrit et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Enfin bon, je souhaite de bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont. ( comme moi ; ) et je remercie tous les reviewers pour leurs commentaires touchants et constructeurs._

_**Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

**  
Chapitre 10 : **

Fin de journée. Dernier cours restant : potions. Je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu. Je m'installe avec Neville au fond de la classe, juste au bon endroit pour voir Malefoy et Zabini. Le cours commence et Rogue circule comme à son habitude entre les groupes. Quelques minutes plus tard, il parvient au groupe de son élève préféré. Les noms d'oiseaux ne tardent pas à pleuvoir. J'en profite alors pour prendre une patte de grenouille et la lance dans le chaudron de la fouine. Comme de bien entendu, les deux serpents se retournent. Mais je baisse la tête avant qu'ils ne puissent me voir. Dix minutes s'écoulent ensuite avant que je ne refasse le même coup, mais avec une gousse d'ail. Cette fois-ci, les deux verts et argents laissent échapper plus distinctement leur venin. Pour ma part, je poursuis la préparation comme si de rien était. A côté de moi, Neville me regarde, étonné, horrifié et amusé à la fois. L'horreur marquant le plus son visage. Quant à Rogue, il est complètement obnubilé par Harry. Il ne se rend donc pas compte de la détresse de ses petits protégés. Aurais-je enfin la faveur des dieux ? Sentant brusquement un bruit, je me tourne vers mon partenaire. Et voilà, il fallait s'y attendre. La panique a fini par gagner. Il vient de tomber dans les pommes. Je lance un dernier projectile avant de me diriger vers le prof. Pendant ce temps-là, les menaces fusent du côté de la fouine et de son coéquipier.

- Professeur…

- Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'une bouse de…

- Professeur, redis-je un peu plus fort.

- …dragon et encore, c'est une insulte pour ces…

**_- PROFESSEUR_** !!!

Snape se tait alors brusquement de même que toute la classe. Lentement, il se tourne vers moi. Tel un bourreau va à la rencontre du coupable.

- Puis-je, commence-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, savoir ce qui vous donne le droit, miss Granger de m'hurler dessus ?

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse.

- Je suis désolée professeur. Mais Neville s'est évanoui…

- Et alors ? Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? C'est juste pour ça que vous vous permettez de me déranger ?!

- …

- Qu'attendez-vous pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, Granger ?! Je croyais pourtant que vous aviez tout de même un centième de jugeote !!

Le rouge au joues, je murmure un « bien professeur » et vais chercher Neville.

* * *

- Je sais que c'est toi ! Alors arrête de jouer au dur, minus ! 

Reconnaissant la voix mélodieuse de ma Némésis, j'accélère le pas.

- Je…je te le jure. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait échouer ta potion….

- Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule ?!

- Malefoy, ça suffit ! Lâche-le tout de suite !

- Chérie, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

- Je ne plaisante pas ! Lâche-le !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me lancer une horde de livres à mes trousses ?!

Ces deux imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle éclatent de rire.

- Ha, ha ha !!! C'es hilarant !! Tu vas le lâcher, parce qu'il est innocent !!

- J'oubliais que tu es miss je-sais-tout ! Alors très chère ? Je t'écoute ! Puisque je suppose que tu connais le nom du coupable ?

- Exactement !

- …

- C'est moi !

- …

- Malefoy ! C'est moi !

- …

**_- C'EST MOI _**!!

- Ca va j'ai compris ! T'es pas un peu folle de gueuler comme ça ?! T'as mangé quoi ce matin au p'tit dèj ?!

- Elle est en manque de livres, lâche faiblement Goyle.

- Non, elle est réglée ! rétorque Crabbe.

Allez savoir où est le comique là-dedans, toujours est-il qu'ils ne semblent ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait cela ?

- Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ?!

- Granger…Ma patience a des limites. Tu le sais très bien…

- C'est dommage !

- Granger…

- Tu sais, il y a des thérapies pour ça…

- Granger…

- Enfin, chez les moldus. Maintenant, peut-être que les sorciers ont trouvé un sort pour arranger cela…

- Ma parole ! Tu vas finir par arrêter de foutre de ma gueule, oui ou merde ?!

- Ne t'en…

- Granger, m'interrompt-il. Tu dis encore un mot qui n'a rien avoir avec la réponse que j'attends, et je t'embrasse !!

C'est quoi cette menace ?! Toujours est-il qu'elle refroidit mon envie de le tourner en bourrique.

- J'aime mieux ça.

- …

- Alors ? La raison ?

- …

- Il y a deux minutes, tu semblais ne plus pouvoir t'arrêter de sortir des imbécillités et maintenant, voilà que tu as perdu ta langue ! Tout cela est d'un fâcheux ! Vous ne trouvez pas les gars ?

Pour toute réponse, les deux idiots éclatent de rire.

- Relâche d'abord Krause ! Ensuite, je te la dirai.

Avec réticence, je le vois défaire sa prise de Krause. Ni une ni deux, ce dernier passe devant moi en murmurant un faible « merci » et part en courant.

- Alors ?

- Alors, il est temps d'aller en cours ! réponds-je en souriant.

Ses yeux aciers s'obscurcissent sous l'effet de la colère mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de l'exprimer oralement.

* * *

C'est pas vrai ! Je suis en retard pour le repas du soir ! Et Harry et Ron qui devaient me parler d'une affaire importante ! Je pénètre dans la Grande Salle et m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle. Etonnamment, c'est le silence complet. Je me redresse alors et constate que Dumbledore est debout, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus à ses côtés. Apparemment, je viens d'interrompre quelque chose. Baissant les yeux, je m'empresse de rejoindre mes camarades. 

- Maintenant que Miss Granger a pris place, nous pouvons poursuivre.

A l'entente de ces mots, je plonge le regard dans mon verre.

- Miss Hoffman va à présent être répartie dans une des quatre maisons.

Il se tourne vers Mc Go et celle-ci s'avance alors, le Choixpeau entre les mains. La bleue, affiche un sourire timide. Le Choixpeau posé sur sa tête, nous retenons tous notre souffle.

- Gryffondor !! hurle ce dernier.

Enthousiastes, surtout les Gryffondors mâles, nous nous levons et l'acclamons dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Les autres maisons applaudissent poliment tandis que les Serpents affichent clairement leur mécontentement. La nouvelle vient s'installer juste en face de moi. Aussitôt, elle se fait accoster par Ron, Dean et Seamus. Mais d'un simple regard, elle les rembarre. Je la dévisage, incrédule.

- Arielle Hoffman ! Enchantée ! m'annonce-t-elle en me tendant la main.

- Hermione Granger…, réponds-je hésitante.

- J'aime beaucoup ton style ! Ca te dit qu'on soit amies ?

- Pourquoi ? Juste parce que mon style te plait ?

- Ouaip !

Le pire, c'est qu'elle a l'air sincère. Avec son petit sourire de Sainte ni touche !

- Non, je plaisante. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment expliquer…J'ai le pressentiment qu'on va bien s'entendre…

Mouais…C'est ce qu'on verra. Arielle, hein…On est bien loin de la petite sirène. Je sais que je ne dois pas juger les gens sur leur apparence mais là, franchement, c'est plus fort que moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'une fille habillée super moulant, qui fait tomber tous les garçons, viendrait proposer son amitié à une fille qui a un look comme le mien, si ce n'est pour se foutre de sa tête ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Mon raisonnement est loin d'être subtil mais il se tient !

* * *

24 h 00. Il a fallu 24 h 00 même pas, pour que cela se produise !! « J'ai le pressentiment qu'on va bien s'entendre ». Elle avait entièrement raison la petite sirène ! Figurez-vous qu'elle et la fouine sont ensemble ! Je suis enfin libre ! Il était temps ! Me voilà soulagée. La vestale ( prêtresses de l'époque romaine, qui devaient maintenir le feu allumé dans un temple, leur fonction durait trente ans et elles se devaient de rester pur, donc vierge sinon, on les emmurait vivante.) que je suis n'aura pas succombée au pêché. Les dieux n'auront désormais plus de motifs pour me pourrir mes journées !! Et je n'aurai pas commis d'adultère à l'encontre de mon cher et tendre Apollon. De plus, voilà un trophée en moins pour le palmarès de mon chasseur. La proie que je suis n'a pas mordue à l'hameçon. 

Je suis si enthousiasmée par la nouvelle que je suis prête à embrasser le premier venu !

- Hey ! Crabbe ! T'as une tête de bouse de Dragon ! Hahaha…

Enfin presque. Je suis peut-être au sommet du bonheur mais pas au point d'en perdre la raison !

- Mione !

Je me retourne pour voir Ginny accourir vers moi, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mione ! c'est horrible !

- Que…Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Harry ! Il est dans un état critique !

- Quoi ?!

- Suis-moi à l'infirmerie ! Il faut nous presser avant que les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste ne viennent le chercher !!

- Mais…

Nous nous mettons toutes les deux à courir.

- S'il te plait Ginny, raconte-moi tout ! demandais-je en haletant.

- Je…Tout s'est déroulé si vite ! Nous marchions tranquillement dans les couloirs lorsque nous avons croisé une bande de Serpentards. Les répliques cinglantes ont commencé entre Harry et Zabini. Jusque là, c'était comme d'habitude. Malefoy en moins. Mais Ron a tout d'un coup lancé une réplique méchante à Parkinson, en la titillant sur le fait que Malefoy l'ai délaissée pour Arielle, qui plus est, une Gryffondore et pas une Serpi. Et là, à la surprise générale, elle s'est écroulée en pleurs. Zabini a alors pété un câble. Il a voulu lancé un sortilège puissant sur mon frère mais Harry s'est interposé et l'a reçu de plein fouet. Depuis, il est dans un état critique !!

Juste au même moment, nous arrivons à destination. Sans perdre une minute, j'ouvre les portes à la volée et me rue sur le seul lit occupé. Mon meilleur ami est bel et bien là. Aussi blanc qu'un mort. Les yeux mi-clos. Ron le fixe intensément comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Ginny se dirige d'un pas rapide au chevet de son fiancé. Quant à moi, je demeure figée. Après le corps inerte de Malefoy, celui de d'Harry. Sera-ce fatal cette fois ? Je m'approche, tremblotante et, tentant de refouler mes sanglots.

- M…Mione ? murmure faiblement le sauveur de l'humanité.

- Ou…oui ? réponds-je en lui prenant la main libre.

- Je…je pensais que je…que je ne te reverrais plus…

- Mais non. Tu vois bien que je suis là. Cesse de parler maintenant. Tu dois garder tes forces.

- Je…N'aie crainte. Tu…tu sais bien que je suis résistant.

Je laisse échapper un vague rire, imitée par les autres.

- Je…je voudrais qu…que tu me promettes quelque chose…

- Je…, très bien. Je t'écoute…

- Pr…promets-moi d'abord !

- Je te le promets Harry.

Un faible sourire étire ses traits.

- J…je veux que tu fasses tout pour conquérir le cœur de Malefoy…

- Que ?! Mais…

- Tu l'as promis…

- Mais…

- Mione…Il est temps que tu cesses de te voiler la face….Je t'ai bien obs…observé ces derniers mois…Si avant, tu le haïssais, aujourd'hui, tes sentiments ont changé de cap…Alors…

Mais il ne peut finir sa phrase. Une forte quinte de toux le prenant. Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrent, laissant entrer Dumbledor et trois médicomages. Nous nous écartons tous. Sur mes joues, les larmes ne semblent plus vouloir s'arrêter. Ginny se jette dans les bras de son frère. Décidée à ne pas rendre la scène encore plus dramatique que ce qu'elle n'est déjà, j'essuie rapidement mes larmes et quitte la pièce.

Sur le chemin menant à l'extérieur, je tombe sur le couple fétiche du collège.

- Alors, Granger ? On a un chagrin d'amour ?

Mais Arielle lui fait un coup de coude.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mione ?

- Je…

- Mais encore…, Granger si tu veux te faire comprendre, il va falloir faire mieux…

- Draco !

Le blondinet soupire et détourne le regard.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui.

- Je…Harry…il…

Dans ma tête, les mots et les images se bousculent. Je sens soudain des bras chauds m'entourer la taille. Redressant la tête, je croise les yeux inquiets d'Arielle. N'y tenant plus, j'éclate en sanglots.

- Sh…C'est rien…Je suis sûre que quoi qu'il ait dû se passer, Harry ira mieux…

- N…Non ! S…si tu l'avais vu ! dis-je entre deux sanglots. Il était aussi blanc qu'un mort et si froid…

- Oh ! Mione !

Son étreinte se referme un peu plus sur moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi. Toujours est-il que la fouine et sa compagne ont attendu patiemment que coule ma dernière larme.

En me séparant de cette étreinte, mon cœur se serre. La promesse d'Harry me revenant en mémoire.

Moi qui croyais que c'en était fini de tous ces problèmes. J'ai dû commettre un crime grave tel que Œdipe l'a fait. Apollon, aide-moi !! Dois-je briser ce couple ?!?

* * *

_Chapitre 10 fini. J'espère avoir fait moins de fautes de distraction que pour le chapitre précédent : s Ha ! Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qui s'est passé durant les vacances de Noël, patience : p Vous le saurez un peu plus tard ; ) _

_En tous les cas, merci à vous d'avoir pris la peine de me lire ; ) _

_Bisous à tous !!! _


	11. La promesse

**_Hello tout le monde, me revoilà !!_**

_Vous me croyiez morte n'est-ce pas ?! Et bien non !! J'ai juste une période ou ma muse n'avait plus rien comme idée à me refiler. J'avais quelques projets, j'ai écrit plusieurs brouillons mais chaque fois cela ne me plaisait pas. Mais finalement, j'ai réussi à en écrire un qui me plaisait. Il y aura sûrement des fautes d'orthographe, vu que je me suis pressée de le publier mais je revérifierai par après ; )_

_Sinon, pour ceux qui sont en examen comme moi, j'leur souhaite : Bonne Merde ; ) Moi ça va faire trois semaines que je suis de-dans._

_Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce chapitre mais je peux vous dire que le début du prochain est déjà écrit et le chapitre 11, celui-ci en l'occurrence, est l'avant dernier. Je voulais le faire plus long mais bon voilà._

_ps : sorry mais je passe en coup de vent, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais je vous dis déjà merci   
_

**_Allez sur ce, bonne lecture !!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Je le vois. Il est là. Cette fois enfin, son visage va m'être dévoilé. J'en frémis de nervosité. Lui. L'Apollon qui rend mes songes encore plus beaux que les Elysées ( partie des enfers dans la mythologie grecque, où les âmes justes vont après leur mort.) Il est entouré de ce halo doré que je lui connais si bien. Il s'avance d'un pas et je distingue mieux ses formes devenues si familières à présent. Il avance encore. Un sourire tendre venant s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Encore un pas. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs m'hypnotisent déjà. Je croise alors son regard acier… Acier !! Ses yeux sont aciers !! J'y crois pas !! Réalisant que la personne se cachant depuis tout ce temps derrière l'Apollon de mes rêves n'est autre que ce Serpentard, je recule et perds l'équilibre. Le visage de Malefoy s'efface pour laisser place à celui de Harry.

- Je te l'avais dit ! Tu l'aimes !! Alors qu'attends-tu ?!

- NOOOOONNNN !!!

J'ouvre subitement les yeux. Autour de moi, du rouge et or à perte de vue. Je baisse les yeux et constate que je serre contre moi l'oreiller comme si ma vie en dépendait. OUF ! Mot qui résume parfaitement la situation. Me voilà à nouveau dans le « vrai » monde. Lentement, je finis par relâcher l'oreiller. Je jette ensuite un rapide coup d'œil aux autres lits. Je suis la seule éveillée. Après un bref soupir, je me lève et quitte le dortoir.

* * *

Un brouhaha emplit la Grande-Salle. Pour ma part, ma voix ne fait nullement partie de celles qui le peuplent. Cachée derrière un livre d'histoire de la magie, volume 15, j'observe. J'observe ce visage implacable. Cette beauté si froide…Je détourne les yeux pour tomber sur elle. Elle dont le sourire irradie d'une joie immense. Plus je les observe et plus mon cœur se serre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je fasse une telle promesse ? Un soupir désespéré s'échappe de ma bouche. A côté de moi, Ginny dépose soudain son verre et se tourne vers moi. 

- Vas-tu enfin me dire la raison de ce qui te perturbes tant ces derniers jours ?!

- ( nouveau soupir venant de ma part).

- Mais encore ?!

- C'est la promesse faite à Ry…

- Oh…

En face de nous, je vois Ron se crisper. Ses oreilles devenant dangereusement rouge.

- Mais tu dois le faire. Ce serait plus honnête pour tout le monde. Surtout pour Arielle.

- Je le sais bien…Mais j'ai tellement peur de perdre son amitié en faisant une telle chose…

- Ecoute-moi bien, Mione…Quoi qu'il adviendra ensuite, tu te dois de lui dire. Justement parce que c'est ton amie…Et puis, elle doit sûrement être au courant de la relation assez particulière qui vous unit Malefoy et toi. De même qu'elle doit avoir entendu la réputation de Don Juan qu'à Malefoy.

- A t'entendre, il n'y a rien de plus facile…

Devant ma mine dépitée, la rousse me fait pauvre sourire et me prend dans ses bras. Comme si mon corps n'avait attendu que cela, je sens les larmes me venir. Bientôt, c'est un véritable déluge et je me retrouve à serrer Ginny tel un naufragé à sa bouée. Un bruit de verre brisé retentit. Du coin de l'œil et à travers l'eau trouble qui recouvres mes deux noisettes, j'aperçois Ron, la main ensanglantée. D'un mouvement brusque, ce dernier se lève et quitte la Grande Salle. Mes larmes redoublent alors d'intensité. Si c'est cela la vie d'un mortel alors j'aimerais ne jamais avoir existée. Parce que les blessures physiques ne sont rien à côté de celles de l'âme…

Finalement, lorsque mes yeux se retrouvent aussi secs qu'une terre aride, je me défais de l'étreinte et, après l'avoir remerciée d'un maigre sourire, me lève fièrement. La tête haute. Mon livre serré contre moi. On est Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas !!

* * *

- Granger… 

- …

- Ca va faire plusieurs jours que tu m'évites ! Suis-je donc devenu si laid que le simple fait de me voir te dégoûterait au point de te faire rejoindre le balafré ?!

- …

- Ici Poudlard ! La forêt elfique me reçoit-elle ?!

- Malefoy ! La ferme !! finis-je par répondre.

- Ha ! Je préfère ça ! Encore un peu et j'allais croire qu'on avait limé les griffes de ma lionne !!

- De quelle droit m'appelles-tu **ta** lionnes ?! Ne serait-ce pas Arielle **TA** lionne, normalement ?!

- Serait-ce une crise de jalousie par hasard ?

- Non ! Du dégoût ! Et la tristesse pour cette pauvre Arielle qui ne voit pas que tu es occupé à jouer avec ses pieds !!

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas enfin trouvé l'âme sœur ?!

- L'âme sœur…Je l'attendais celle-là ! Quand même les âmes sœurs existeraient, la tienne serait condamner à vivre seule car tu es incapable d'aimer !!

- C'est vrai.

L'expression de ses yeux prend soudain une apparence froide que je ne lui avais jusqu'ici, encore jamais vu. Je me retrouve déstabilisée.

- Je suis un Malefoy. Un vrai. Arielle n'est rien d'autre qu'une de ces filles avec qui je passe du bon temps. Je suis passé maître en l'art de l'hypocrisie et de la méchanceté gratuite. Je suis un sang pur comme tu me l'as si bien rabâché depuis que je tente une approche vers toi. Comment une sang de bourbe comme toi pourrait elle être mon âme sœur ? Ce serait souillé un sang précieux… J'ai été un imbécile de croire que j'avais une chance de me racheter. C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Au début, tu faisais partie de mes proies comme toutes ces bonasses que j'ai déjà ramené dans mon pieu. Un simple gibier parmi tant d'autres. Mais à force de persévérer pour t'avoir, mon point de vue à ton égard a changé… J'aurais pensé que le tien aussi. Mais manifestement, il s'avère que non.

Ses yeux sont à présent si froids que je n'ose plus bouger ni respirer. J'ai la chair de poule et de frissons dans tout le corps. Finalement, je reprends le contrôle de moi même et le gifle. L'expression de ses yeux n'a pas changé. Mon énervement augmente encore d'un cran et j'explose :

- Parce que tu crois que me sortir un discours pareil va me faire avoir pitié de toi ?! Voir même me faire regretter mon comportement et me faire ainsi tomber dans tes bras ?! Et bien tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil mon petit gars !! Et Arielle, hein ?!

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié…

- Et ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu en auras venant de moi !! Tu me dégoûtes !!

- Cesse de hurler, tu vas réveiller tout le château.

- Au moins, tout le monde saura !! De même que Arielle !!

- Une vraie Gryffi jusqu'au bout, hein…

- Ma maison n'a rien à voir là de-dans !

- Ton amie est, je crois, assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Après tout, ma réputation n'est pas un secret !

Les larmes me viennent mais je les refoule et ravale un début de sanglot.

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué avec toi ?!

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Parce que je suis un Malefoy.

- **Je te hais** !

Face à cette réplique, je m'attends à le voir échapper un sentiment quelconque mais non. Rien. A croire que je n'ai même pas réussi à offenser sa fichue fierté !! S'il joue la comédie, alors chapeau. Il excelle vraiment dans ce cas. Déçue, je lui tourne le dos et m'en vais. Ce soir, il fera la ronde sans moi.

* * *

Ce soir. Je discuterai de tout cela avec Arielle ce soir. Mais pour le moment, je n'en suis pas encore là. 

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis une amie !!

- Je regrette mais monsieur Potter ne peut recevoir personne pour le moment. Veuillez revenir une autre fois.

- Mais je connais des personnes qui sont allées le voir ce matin même !! m'indignais-je.

- S'il vous plait, veuillez vous calmer ou j'appelle la sécurité !

- Ce n'est tout de même pas en deux heures que son état aurait…à moins que…

- Mademoiselle, monsieur Potter n'est pas en état de vous recevoir actuellement. Je ne le répèterai pas.

- Très bien ! Vous avez gagné ! réponds-je en raillant.

Je fais mine de quitter le couloir mais, arrivée au tournant, je m'introduis dans la pièce que j'avais aperçu en arrivant. Je m'empare d'une tenue, bloque la porte, l'enfile et sors. Ni une, ni deux, je me presse de marcher vers la porte 262.

Arrivée devant la chambre, je lance de rapides coups d'œil à gauche et à droite. Personne. Parfait. Lentement, j'ouvre la porte. Des murs blancs m'apparaissent. Puis, le bout d'un lit. Entendant soudain le son de voix, je stop la porte.

- Potter…Tu es sûr que ce plan est si bien que ça. Hier soir encore, cela s'est mal passé…

Cette voix…Depuis quand Malefoy et Harry s'entendraient-ils aussi bien au point que l'un aille rendre visite à l'autre durant sa convalescence ?! De plus, ils paraissent travailler ensemble sans se bouffer le nez…

- …elle ne m'a pas nié comme les autres jours mais la discussion fut loin d'être joyeuse…

- Fais-moi confiance Malefoy. Tu recevras enfin l'amour que tu recherches tant.

- (rire ironique)

- Draco ! Pourquoi ris-tu face à ces mots ?! Ne me dis pas que tu as encore ces pensées : « Malefoy et amour ne sont pas compatibles. !! »

De plus en plus étonnée, je retiens ma respiration et me concentre plus que jamais sur la conversation.

- Arielle !

- Non, Draco ! On en a déjà parlé !

- Calmez-vous tous les deux ! N'oubliez pas que je suis encore blessé et j'attrape des migraines facilement.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu n'est pas une Malefoy, Arielle…

- Non, c'est vrai ! Mais je partage le même sang que toi malgré tout ! N'est-ce pas suffisant ?!

Ces derniers mots agissent sur moi comme une bombe à retardement. Lentement et tout aussi discrètement, je referme la porte. Tâchant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre sous le poids de la nouvelle que je viens d'apprendre, je marche en titubant légèrement jusqu'à l'extérieur.

* * *

Trois jours. Cela va faire trois jours depuis que j'ai surpris cette conversation à l'hôpital. Mais je n'en ai parlé à personne. Repassant en boucle ce qui s'était dit dans ma tête. Ainsi donc, depuis le début Harry fait équipe avec le serpent pour m'attraper. Comble de tout, il s'est joué de moi en me faisant angoisser sur mon futur entretien avec Arielle qui s'avère ne pas être la petite copine de Malefoy mais tout simplement sa cousine. Je revois défiler devant mes yeux les sourires mystérieux de mon meilleur ami. Si j'avais pu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde imaginer que c'était cela qu'il me cachait !! Je ne sais trop comment le prendre. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise intention de sa part. Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir me venger. Serait-ce dû à ma fierté ?! Pour ce qui est de Ron, je suis sûr qu'il est également dans le coup. Même s'il ne partage pas le même enthousiaste que ce cher Harry. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a fait exploser son verre maintenant. Merlin ! Ce que j'ai pu être naïve pour ne rien voir jusqu'ici !! Athéna ! Que dois-je faire ?! 

Au même instant, j'aperçois Malefoy et sa « partenaire » au bout du couloir. Un sourire diabolique prenant possession de mon visage, je me hâte vers le « couple ».

- Mione ?! m'interroge Arielle, sans doute étonnée devant la soudaine assurance qu'il se dégage de moi après plusieurs jours de déprime.

- Il faut absolument que vous me rendiez un service !!

En voyant le visage de la rouge et or inquiet ( celui du vert et argent restant neutre.), je me presse de rajouter.

- C'est un petit service de rien du tout !! C'est juste que mes parents demandent des nouvelles de Malefoy et j'aimerais leur montrer une photo pour soutenir mes dires.

- Une photo… ?! répète pour toute réponse Arielle.

- Oui, une photo où vous vous embrassez !

Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant que le « couple » ne se décide à réagir.

- Très bien ! Mais fais vite, lâche Malefoy d'un ton cassant.

Intérieurement, je suis morte de rire. Ils ont voulu me manipuler et me faire tomber dans les bras du blond sans demander mon consentement, et bien je rentre dans leur jeu !

- Merci beaucoup !! Surtout que vous une couple trop adorable !!

A ces mots, la fouine me lance un regard soupçonneux. Mince. Je crois que j'en ai fait peut-être un peu trop. Je sors un appareil photo sorcier de mon sac et capture l'image de mon prédateur et de sa compagne.

- Mes parents seront fou de joie pour toi, Malefoy !! dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice.

Mission réussie. Je distingue chez mon beau serpent, les premiers signes de l'exaspération. Mon sourire s'agrandit alors et, je laisse échapper un rire franc.

- Allez !! Il faut que je me presse d'envoyer la lettre !! dis-je pour pouvoir les quitter, et encore merci !!

- Pas de quoi ! répond Arielle, un sourire chaleureux au visage.

Décidément ! La comédie est héréditaire chez eux ! Enfin…Son sourire paraît tout de même sincère…Elle a un caractère trop pur… Plus heureuse que jamais, je m'éloigne en direction de la volière.

* * *

Alors que je sors de la bibliothèque pour me rendre à la Grande Salle, je me fais violemment traîner jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'arrêt que mon agresseur daigne me regarder. Sortant enfin de ma torpeur, j'identifie la personne. 

- Malefoy !!

- Lui-même, répond-il en s'inclinant a avec une grâce exagérée.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?!

- Non ! C'est toi qui va me dire à quoi tu joues !!

- Quoi ? Moi ?! Mais…

- Ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche Granger ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué l'étrangeté de ton comportement la tantôt !

- …

- On ne va pas recommencer nos engueulades maintenant ! J'ai encore d'autres choses à faire !

- Et bien va-t-en alors !

- Granger !

- En tout cas, j'espère que vous vous amusez-bien Harry et toi !

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, je le vois déstabilisé.

- …

- Alors ?! Monsieur n'est pas capable de m'attraper tout seul comme un grand garçon ?!

-Comment as-tu su… ?

- J'ai mes contacts, réponds-je d'un ton hautain.

- De toute façon, tu l'aurais découvert un jour ou l'autre…

- Exact! Je ne m'appelle pas Granger pour rien !

Un léger rire s'échappe de sa bouche. Etonnée, je sursaute.

- Tu ne changeras pas.

- …

- Et pour Arielle ?

- Je sais aussi. Mais j'ai été assez surprise, je dois le reconnaître.

- Je suppose que tu vas me demander de cesser tout ça et de me débrouiller seul.

- C'est bien, tu commences à devenir un bon garçon !! dis-je sur un ton taquin.

- Très drôle, Granger.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Aussitôt, je le vois se raidir net. Un demi sourire au visage, je lui tourne le dos et m'en vais. Son absence de réaction me montre qu'il est occupé à analyser les mots que j'ai dit. S'ils étaient sincères ou juste une réponse pour rire. Le pauvre petit serpent ne va plus trouver le sommeil avant des jours. Enfin…peut-être plus !!

* * *

Les premiers jours de printemps sont déjà là. Pâques est dans même pas une semaine. Je soupire. Je n'ai toujours pas croisé Malefoy depuis la dernière fois ( soit il y a deux jours). Je ne sais si je dois m'en inquiéter ou me sentir soulagée. Peut-être cherche-t-il un moyen de se racheter auprès de moi. Pff...Même quand il n'est pas là, ce serpent arrive à me compliquer la vie. Dans le fond, quels sont mes sentiments pour lui ? Ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant Arielle sortir avec lui la première fois ? De la jalousie ? Je nage dans un océan de question et je ne sais si je trouverai mon sauveteur. Tant de choses se sont passées cette année...On m'aurait raconter que je me rapprocherais autant de Malefoy en début d'année et j'aurais éclater de rire. Commençant à faire la liste du pourquoi c'est impossible. Mais maintenant...Je ne sais plus...Tout s'est passé si vite...Se pourrait-t-il que j'aime Malefoy?!

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre ; ) Rendez vous au prochain et j'espère qu'il vous a plu même s'il était un peu court.**_

_**Bisous à tous, la tite Griffy Déplumée.**_


	12. Le cauchemar de Mione se réalise

**Haloa à tous !!!**

_J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances )_

_Personnellement, je suis presque tout le temps en vadrouille avec des amis.__Mais j'ai tout de même su trouver un peu de temps  
pour vous pondre un chapitre.__Le hic, c'est que je pars le premier en camp scout faire intendance, je n'aurai donc pas vraiment le temps de vous pondre un nouveau chapitre assez vite. Néanmoins, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, ce chapitre 12 qui devait être au départ le denier ne l'est finalement pas. La fin est déjà dans ma tête mais le passage d'ici à la fin par contre ne l'est pas encore...J'espère trouver l'inspiration au plus vite ; ) _

_Avez-vous lu le nouvel Harry Potter 7 ? Bon ok, il est en anglais mais je peux vous dire que vous ne serez pas déçu lorsqu'il sortira en version française ; )_

_Comme on ne peut pas répondre aux reviews ici, je vais néanmoins vous remercier :_

_Un grand merci à :__**Malie25, chonchon, elodu92, milyse, thi-thi21, Queenz, Isoletta, Eliepowaa, sharm, kimlovetom, irel, Sarah, Livioute, Madame Boris Jardel, ChtitReveuse, arkhanta, Topie, calia0411, the lord of shadows**_

_Et voilà ; ) Sachez que vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ( ce n'est pas très français ce que j'ai dit mais vous m'avez comprise ) Au faite, pour ceux qui demandaient, oui, je suis bien une fille sinon il n'y aurait pas de "e" à Déplumé__e_

_Allez, assez de blabla, je vous aimeuh mes tits lecteurs adorés. Sur ce :_

_**Bonne lecture !!!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

10h00 du matin. Un rayon de soleil tentant de percer mes rideaux vient me réveiller. Lentement, je commence à m'étirer avant de finalement laisser échapper un dernier bâillement. Aucun cauchemar au cours de la dernière nuit et un temps assez prometteur. Voilà ce que l'on pourrait appeler un premier jour de vacances qui commence en beauté. Merci mon Zeus pour cette absence de nuages orageux !!!

Quelques temps plus tard, soit après une bonne douche et un gros quart d'heure de combat intense avec ma chevelure.

- Mione ! s'exclame aussitôt Ron en me voyant arriver. Y a une lettre pour toi !

- Pour moi ?

- Oui…Mais le nom de l'expéditeur manque à l'appel…

Plus curieuse que jamais j'attrape le précieux bout de papier des mains du rouquin et l'ouvre. A peine vois-je l'écriture que déjà un sourire amusé vient me titiller les lèvres.

« Granger,

Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, je ne suis pas près d'abandonner ma quête d'âme sœur. Néanmoins, je tenais à ce que l'on fasse un nouveau départ. Et cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas avec l'aide des autres que je tenterai de t'avoir mais bel et bien par mes propres moyens. Après tout, agir seul à toujours été ce que je préfère. En ce premier jour de vacances, je t'annonce donc officiellement que la Griffy aussi intelligente soit-il que tu soit/es , se retrouvera au final déplumée et donc bien obligée de trouver un peu de chaleur dans mes bras sang puriens Malefoyen.

Bien à toi,

Ton futur mari. »

Attendrie par ce message et pressée de voir ce que mon chasseur prépare comme coup, je ne remarque la présence de Ron derrière moi que lorsque qu'un son bien connu se manifeste.

( gargouillement à la Ron)

Je reprends alors pieds avec la réalité et lui lance un regard interrogateur.

- Sorry, c'est parce que je t'ai attendu trop longtemps pour déjeuner.

- Ca y est, ça va être ma faute !!!

- Non…, sinon, pour en revenir à ta lettre, tu comptes faire quoi ?

Surprise mais heureuse de sa réaction, je réponds :

- Me battre évidemment !!!

- Je suis curieux de voir comment il va s'y prendre sans Harry et moi !

- Je t'avoue que moi aussi !!

Nous échangeons un regard amusé mais sommes coupés par l'arrivée d'une petite sirène.

- Lut Ron ! Lut Mione !

- Lut Arielle !

Un instant ses yeux se posent sur la lettre avant de revenir sur moi.

- Elle vient de mon cousin je présume ?

- Effectivement…

- Draco m'a dit que tu t'es rendue compte de ce que l'on concotait…Chapeau !!

- Merci ! réponds-je à mi gênée mi fière.

- Dis-moi la vérité…Est-ce que j'ai réussi à te rendre jalouse ?

WOW !! On ne peut pas dire qu'elle mâche ses mots ou qu'elle tourne autour du pot !!!

- Et bien…

- Haha !!

- Je n'ai pas dit oui !!

- Tu n'as pas dit non, non plus !

Et sur ce, elle me lance un clin d'œil avant de quitter la salle commune.

* * *

Enfin d'après-midi, notre quatuor décide de s'installer dans le parc, sous notre arbre fétiche. Tout se passe tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de satanés serpents ( qui d'autres ?!) s'installe à côté de nous. ( Tiens donc ! Qui l'eut crû !! ) 

Cinq minutes plus tard, je referme mon livre, furax, me lève et rejoins à grandes enjambées, l'autre groupe.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ?! On entend que vous !!!

- Granger, Granger…Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ce qui soit dit en passant ne m'étonnerait pas vu ta déficience mentale ces derniers temps, ce parc est un endroit de détente « public ». De plus , nous sommes en vacances. Il est donc tout à fait normal que nous profitions. Bref, si nous te dérangeons tant que ça, la bibliothèque t'est grande ouverte !!

- La ferme Malefoy !!!

- J'aime t'entendre me dire des mots doux…

- Tsss…Et le respect des autres, vous ne connaissez pas ?! Nous étions là avant vous que je sache !!! Vous êtes donc priés de baisser le volume ou d'aller plus loin !!!

- Plus loin ? Mais Granger ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ?? Si je m'éloigne de toi alors je ne serai plus près de toi…

- Quelle perspicacité !!

- Trêve de plaisanterie , Granger ! Si tu veux que l'on parte, va falloir me passer sur le corps !!

Et comme pour souligner ses dires, il affiche un sourire satisfait. Je jette un regard désespéré à Pansy mais celle-ci semble absorbée par les racines de l'arbre. Quant à ceux qui se prétendent être mes meilleurs amis, ils sont occupés à une activité des plus spirituelles….une bataille d'herbe. Je déglutis lentement et tente de garder le calme.

- Alors, Granger ?! On commence à paniquer ?

- …

- Allez ! Je vais me montrer sympa. J'accepte de bouger un peu plus loin avec mon groupe si tu m'embrasses…

- Tu peux toujours rêver, Malefoy !!

- Rooh !! T'es pas drôle !

- Ce n'est pas moi le comique que l'on a failli mettre dans une école de cirque !!

Fière de ma réplique, je lui lance un regard hautain mais ce vil serpent en profite pour m'attraper et me fourrer une touffe d'herbe dans le décolleté.

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire mumuse avec les trois autres et leur bataille d'herbe ?!

Pour toute réponse, je lui lance un regard méprisant et m'en vais. Derrière moi, les serpents semblent ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

* * *

J'aurais crû qu'il tâcherait de se faire pardonner mais je crois que je me suis faite trop de films. Pourquoi diable, la fouine ferait-elle cela ?? Au contraire, la fouine semble être redevenu comme avant. Si plus insupportable !! Je suis sûre que sur ce coup, Hadès est derrière moi ….Par Jupiter !! Je suis maudite !!! Et j'ai fait la promesse à Ry de lui avouer mes sentiments…La mission est pour le moment…**IMPOSSIBLE**. De la pure folie !! Enfin, on n'est pas Gryffondor pour rien… Je me demande vraiment ce que je lui trouve à ce blondinet je me la pète…. J'ai à présent la preuve que je suis bel et bien atteinte de déficience mentale. 

Repas du soir du mercredi. Tandis que nous mangeons en bavardant gaiement. Mon prof d'étude moldus vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Miss Granger…

- Professeur…

- J'aurais une question à vous poser…

- Je…je vous écoute.

- Etes vous amoureuse ou perturbée par des problèmes familiaux, ces derniers temps ??

- Heu…Et bien…non…

- Vraiment ?! Parce qu'il se trouve que votre dernière interrogation m'a fort déçu.

- …

La pire nouvelle que l'on pouvait m'annoncer un jour vient de tomber…Dans ma tête, les nombreuses étagères qui forment mon cerveau, s'effondrent une à une.

- Je vous demande pardon, professeur ?

- Vous avez bien entendu miss Granger. Tenez, je me suis permis de prendre votre copie pour vous la montrer.

Me tendant mon pire cauchemar, je l'attrape en tremblant comme une feuille morte.

Un. Ma côte est de un sur cinquante. Comment ai-je pu faire une horreur pareille ?! A ma gauche, je sens Ronald se pencher avant de dire :

- Les gars !! La fin du monde est proche !!! Hermione a eu un 1 !!!

Toutes les têtes se tournent alors vers moi.

- Je te remercie Ron pour ta discrétion, lui dis-je tout bas.

- Voilà qui est tout bonnement incroyable !! lâche une voix plus que désagréable et dégoulinante de sarcasme.

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires, Malefoy !!

- Dommage que je n'ai pas pris le même cours, j'aurais pu te battre à plate couture !!

- Toi ?! dis-je en écarquillant les yeux, Tu veux rire !!! Tu n'y connais absolument rien aux moldus !! Alors le droit moldu…Encore moins…

- C'est ce que tu crois…

- Menteur et fière jusqu'au bout hein…

- Tu ne me crois pas ??

A présent, toute la table suit avec attention notre conversation. Et dans les yeux de notre cher directeur, je peux y lire de l'amusement.

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je te propose un défis !

- …

- La semaine prochaine, nous nous retrouverons ici, et nous ferons comme s'il s'agissait d'un vrai procès.

- Quoi ?

Je laisse au professeur Victor, le choix de nos rôles respectifs…

- Mais !!

- C'est entendu. Malefoy, vous serez l'accusé. Monsieur Potter vous défendra. Quant à vous Miss Granger, vous ferez office d'avocate de votre ami Weasley.

Je jette un regard à Harry. Comme de bien entendu, celui-ci semble aussi amusé que Dumbledor, par la situation. Je crois que de nous deux, c'est lui le plus atteint.

- Et quel est le motif du procès, professeur ?

- Ca, vous le saurez bien assez tôt Miss.

Désespérée. Je suis complètement et purement désespérée. Dans quoi est-ce que je viens de me fourrer à nouveau ??? Les dieux de l'Olympe doivent vraiment n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que de s'amuser à me tourner en bourrique. Je suis sûre que ce sont tous des espèces de Harry et Malefoy pariant sur la réussite totale de mon mauvais sort ou l'inverse. Pfff…. Mais quand donc aurais-je droit à une vie paisible avec mes amis, moi et mes livres ???? Jamais me direz vous et je crois que je commence à penser pareil.

* * *

La semaine file. Cette fois-ci, j'ai revue à fond ma matière sur le droit moldu. Je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois !!! 

- Mione !!!

- Oui, Ron ?

- Je ne retrouve plus ma baguette !!!

- Tu ne l'as pas oublié en cours ?

- Non !! Je suis sûr de l'avoir eu encore sur moi jusqu'au dîner.

- Alors va voir dans la Grande Salle…

- J'y ai déjà été !! J'ai même refait tous les couloirs que j'ai emprunté aujourd'hui mais elle n'est nulle part !!!

Nous restons un moment silencieux avant que l'estomac sur pattes ne face une bond en un coup.

- Je sais !!!

- Je t'écoute…

- Malefoy !! Je suis sûr que c'est cette fouine qui l'a !!!

- Tu l'accuses un peu vite je trouve…Et comment aurait-il pu te la prendre ? Et surtout quand ?

- Au dîner !! Au moment où il est venu parler à Harry et qu'il en a profité pour te dire que tu allais perdre !!

- Il nous faut des preuves…

- Allons le trouver de ce pas !! Normalement il devait aller remettre un travail au professeur Chourave. Peut-être pourra-t-on le croiser à sa sortie !!

- Pourquoi ne regarderions-nous pas la carte pour nous en assurer ?

- Harry est allé faire un tour avec Ginny et la carte…

- Bon et bien dans ce cas, je crois que nous n'avons pas fort le choix…

Nous quittons donc rapidement la salle commune pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur de botanique.

- C'est un excellent travail de recherche mister Malefoy. Vous n'aurez aucun mal pour votre examen de fin d'année.

- Je vous remercie professeur.

- Ce fut un plaisir.

La porte se referme et, caché non loin, bous attendons que la fouine s'avance de notre côté. Arrivé à notre hauteur, je le stupéfixe et Ron lui colle un poing.

- Ron !!

- Quoi ?!!

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu !!!

- Peut-être mais c'est pour toutes les autres fois où il aurait dû en recevoir !!!

- Mouais …

- Vous allez arrêter votre dispute et m'expliquer le pourquoi de cette agression de mon humble personne ? siffle une voix froide.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas la moindre idée !! rugit le rouquin.

- S'il n'y avait pas eu ma lionne, j'aurais pensé que tu avais enfin décidé de montrer ton vrai visage mais puisque ma lionne est là, je présume la raison est tout autre…

Ron s'apprête à lui recoller son poing dans la figure mais un « non » de ma part l'en empêche.

- Tu as de la chance qu'Hermione soit là…

- Effectivement… Sinon je me serais retrouvé le visage tellement sal qu'il m'aurait fallu des semaines pour en enlever la crasse si propre à ta famille de clodo traître à leur sang…

Anticipant la réaction de mon meilleur ami, je lui retiens le poing.

- Ca suffit !! Réponds plutôt sérieusement à la question que Ron t'a posé !!

- Demandé si gentiment…

Je le vois détourner son regard de Ron et le planter dans le mien.

- Et ma réponse est…non.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir …. Accio baguette de Ron !!

Un moment, quelque chose semble se débattre dans la poche du Serpentard. Puis, lentement, un bout de bois apparaît.

- Vraiment ? Et comment se fait-il que tu aies ceci en ta possession ?? crache haineux le rouquin. Sans doute est-elle arrivée là par hasard n'est-ce pas ?!?!

- C'est une très bonne question…

- Tes yeux puent le mensonges à des kilomètres à la ronde Malefoy !!!

- C'est déjà mieux que d'avoir son cœur qui pend en bandoulière comme vous, les Gryffondors, avez tendance à le faire…

- Chacun son truc vois-tu ???

- C'est pour le défis n'est-ce pas ? les interromps-je soudain.

- Quelque chose comme ça oui…

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, rendez-vous au jour J !

- Ne fais pas une tête si fière Weasel !!! Va falloir prouver que je te l'ai bel et bien prise …

- Avec Hermione pour avocate, je ne crois pas craindre grand chose…

- Il ne faut jamais parler trop vite…

- **FINITE INCANTANTE** !!!

- Sur ce mes chers ennemis, passez une bien mauvaise nuit !!

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 12. J'espère vous publier la suite dans trois semaines. En tout cas, je suis désolée pour la piètre qualité de ce chapitre. Je tâcherai de faire mieux, promis !!!_

_Je vous embrasse fort tous ; )_

_La Tite Griffy Déplumée. _


	13. Le chasseur captura t il sa proie?

**Bonjour à tous !!**

_ Voici le dernier chapitre cette fic...Snif... qui clôt ainsi ma première fic écrite. Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur tout au long de mon parcours : ) Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais tous vous remercier ici-même ;p Sinon, que dire... J'ai dans la tête une idée pour une suite à cette fic mais ce serait après la guerre, notre couple fétiche seraient sur le point d'avoir un gosse...Comment donc verraient-ils la chose ? Que feraient-ils :p Ca vous tente ou pas ? Bien à vous ;) _

**La Tite Griffy Déplumée**

* * *

**Réponses reviews :**

**- Fat** : lol, c'était minimum pas avant trois semaines :p

-**Mavel Finnigan** : Merci à toi, personnellement, j'aime tout ce qui touche de loin ou de près à la mythologie mais pas seulement grecque ; p Ta review me touche beaucoup en tout cas : )

-**Lavande B.P** : lol :p Comment t'a deviné ? Je suis si prévisible que ça:p En tout cas, merci pour ta review et puis, pourquoi ce serait toujours les Serpentards qui se feraient avoir ?

-**Kimlovetom** : Haha !! Une fidèle revieweuse Pour la je ne sais quatième fois : MERCI :p J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents. En tout cas, cela me fait chaud au coeur de savoir qu'il y a qui suivent depuis si longtemps cette fic :) Ma première qui plus est : )

**- Eliepowaa** : Sorry de te décevoir mais voilà déjà la fin :s Néanmoins, cela veut dire aussi qu'on a le résultat de la quête d'âme soeur de notre cher et bien aimé Serpentard : ) Merci pour ta review ;p

-**the lord of shadows** : Oué un procès... :p J'ai eu l'idée en classe parce que l'autre option est en droit... Merci pour ta review en tout cas

**- Misshika06** : Et comment, je te le fais pas dire, trois longues semaines :p Sorry pour le retard mais j'avoue qu'écrire la fin d'une histoire n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux :p Une aventure qui se termine... Merci pour ta review ;p

-**elodu92**: Encore une fidèle revieweuse C'est sûre que tes reviews me font plaisir ;) Ca fait du bien de voir son travail récompensée ;) En tout cas, j'espère que t'apprécieras toujours autant ce dernier chapitre. Même s'il est un peu différent des autres...

**- smiley5501**: Merci ;) Non, pas la foudre des smiley, ayez pitié de moi xD sorry pour le retard :p Voici donc un dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture et j'espère ne pas te décevoir.

**- Livioute** : ; ) Merci du compliment, je suis presque occupée à rougir ( j'plaisante pas ) voilà la suite ;) Merci pour tes revieew et d'avoir suivi ma fic jusqu'au bout : )

* * *

_**Attrape moi si tu peux dernière partie :**_

Je le déteste. Ce sourire prétentieux. Ce regard supérieur. Cet air moqueur. Mon poing me démange avidement.

- Alors Granger ?! Je croyais que tu réussirais à prouver ma culpabilité ?!

Je serre les dents, me contentant de le fusiller du regard.

- Mais que veux-tu ?! Les hommes ont toujours été supérieurs aux femmes !! Et puis, mon avocat n'était pas n'importe qui mais mon petit pote Potter !!

Ce dernier arrive justement en vainqueur, serrant les mains de tous ceux qui l'acclament. Derrière lui, Snape semble vouloir le quitter le plus vite possible tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas le toucher, au risque d'être contaminé. Un instant, j'imagine Snape en groupie d'Harry. Mais une voix traînante me tire de cette pensée.

- J'attends avec impatience ma récompense, belle lionne.

Je frémis devant le regard qu'il me lance. Et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas m'enfuir en courant. Mais je finis simplement par soupirer.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

- Enfin, tu deviens raisonnable Granger…

Il s'apprête à partir mais tout en passant à côté de moi, il se penche sensuellement et prestement vers moi, me déposant un baiser papillon dans le cou. Etant la dernière réaction que j'attendais, je ne réagis pas directement. La fouine vient ensuite murmurer à mon oreille :

- Tu finiras pas me rendre fou, toi ma douce lionne, incarnation de la tentation à l'état pure…

Son souffle me fait frissonner. Une fois seule, c'est la présence de Harry devant moi qui me fait sortir de mon mutisme.

- C'était un beau combat !

- Je l'avoue moi aussi. Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu !

- Et je présume que Malefoy est venu faire sa parade de la victoire…

Je laisse échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Tu as visé juste !

- N'y fais pas attention. Un Malefoy restera un Malefoy quoi qu'il arrive !

- C'est ce qu'il me semble, oui…

Et c'est aussi enrageant qu'appréciable.

A une semaine des examens, je me retrouve constamment dans la bibliothèque. Pansy et Ginny à mes côtés. Je suis occupée à étudier le cours d'histoire de la magie lorsque j'entends mes deux amies glousser. Curieuse, je lève la tête. Mon Apollon vient d'entrer, le visage plus froid que jamais. Je hausse un sourcil étonné. L'ange blond disparaît dans les rayons puis finit par revenir, un énorme ouvrage sous le bras. Il s'installe ensuite à trois tables de la nôtre.

* * *

Quelques minutes avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque, je fais mine de chercher dans mon sac devant les portes. Comprenant mon manège, les deux filles me font un clin-d'œil avant de me laisser. Enfin, la dernière personne se décide à sortir. J'endosse aussitôt le rôle de la fille maladroite et envoie mes livres sur le malheureux ; Ce dernier les rattrape aisément. 

- Granger ! Ton manège n'est pas discret !

- Oh ! Vraiment ?! Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Malefoy !

Il balaie ma remarque d'un geste agacé.

- Bon ! J'avoue ! fis-je vaincue. Je me demandais la raison de ta si bonne humeur….

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Pourtant, je suis peut-être ton âme sœur…La future madame Malefoy…

Je lis le trouble dans ses pupilles aciers, une fraction de seconde.

- Hélas ! Je crains que cela ne soit plus possible…

- Comment ça ?!

- Mes parents viennent de m'arranger un mariage avec une sang-pure, Granger !

J'écarquille les yeux, étonnée et horrifiée.

- Et pardessus tout, mon père vient de me faire l'heureuse nouvelle de ma future initiation en tant que mangemort !

- Je…Draco…

Une larme coule sur ma joue mais je n'y prête pas attention. Mon ange blond fronce alors les sourcils.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu alors que c'est moi qui devrais le faire ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ?

- Pleurer montre notre faiblesse, Hermione.

Je reste étonnée devant la gravité de son ton. Presque du reproche.

- Non ! Pleurer permet de soulager en partie son cœur d'un poids !

- Mais cela n'arrange en rien la situation !

- Peut-être, mais cela te permet au moins d'avoir plus facile à affronter cette situation !!

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi c'est toi qui pleures ?

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Draco Malefoy ! Tout simplement parce que je tiens à toi triple buse !!

Je n'ai peut-être pas dit les mots que Harry voulait, mais ça y ressemblait. Tout à fait différent du « je te déteste » habituel. Un instant, son visage reste vide de toute émotion puis soudain, un sourire triste apparaît. Face à ce visage, j'ai l'impression de sentir mon cœur se briser en morceaux.

- C'est typiquement Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ça …

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je pars demain.

Je baisse la tête, prise d'un sanglot. Lorsque je la relève, il n'est plus là. Je soupire. Serpentard et Malefoy jusqu'au bout n'est-ce pas … ?

* * *

22h00. Dobby me laisse devant la chambre de mon confrère préfet en chef. Je murmure le mot de passe. Il est là. Assis dos à moi, dans le fauteuil. Une fois le passage se refermant derrière moi, la voix du Serpentard s'élève : 

- Bonsoir Granger !

Je souris tristement. Il m'attendait. Je m'approche de lui et m'assois à ses côtés. Les minutes s'écoulent sans que l'un de nous deux ne prononce le moindre mot. Finalement, sa voix traînante brise le silence :

- Je ne te comprends pas Granger…

- Alors, nous sommes deux…

Son visage se tourne vers moi, un sourire espiègle affiché. Je vois ses lèvres bouger et soudainement, me retrouve aspergée d'eau glacée. Hurlant sous le contact, je m'empresse de riposter. Mais mon imagination doit être en grève car je riposte par la même attaque. C'est alors que je sens ses deux mains me chatouiller le ventre. Je ris et tente de m'échapper mais déjà je sens son poids se poser sur moi.

- Granger, Granger…Quand donc comprendras-tu que le serpent domine le lion ?

Nos yeux se fixent et je me surprends à retenir ma respiration. Le bruit de rires à l'extérieur nous fait sursauter, nous séparant par la même occasion.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles…

- Si tu crois pouvoir te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi, Malefoy ! Tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil !!!

Son regard reste impassible.

- De plus, dis-je, la voix tremblant légèrement, je crois qu'il y a une dernière chose que tu devais faire…

Bien entendu, il est de notoriété publique que les Serpentards sont les derniers faire le premier pas. Aussi, me décidais-je à parcourir la distance qui nous sépare et l'embrasse. Au départ, nous restons lèvres contre lèvres. Bien vite, sa langue me demande le passage. Ce que j'accepte en rougissant. Contrairement au baisé désespéré auquel je m'attendais, c'est un baisé fougueux et amoureux que nous échangeons. Nous faisant bien vite perdre le contrôle. Lentement mais de manière sensuelle, ses mains parcourent mon corps. Timide, je fais de même. Cette nuit sera peut-être notre dernière ensemble. L'un de nous deux sera peut-être mort après la guerre. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, au nom de la déesse Aphrodite et si les dieux de l'Olympe me le permettent, je veux l'aimer comme personne ne l'a jamais aimé durant cette nuit au moins. Moi, Hermione Granger, 17 ans, rat de bibliothèque et sang-de-bourbe, offre en ce jour, ma virginité à celui qui fut jusqu'il y a peu, mon pire ennemi. Une nuit d'amour à l'aube d'une guerre plus sombre que jamais…

* * *

La lune perce les rideaux de la chambre. Aucun de nous deux ne dort, voulant profiter des dernières heures passées en la présence de l'autre. 

- Hermione, tu devrais dormir…

- Alors ? Quel est le résultat de ton enquête ?

Il met quelques secondes avant de comprendre mais lorsque c'est le cas, un sourire énigmatique étire ses lèvres une fraction de seconde. La seconde d'après, c'est un regard hautain et méprisant qui me fait face.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir, Granger ?

Pour toute réponse, je le défis du regard.

- Et bien non. Tu n'es pas mon âme sœur. Cette nuit fut néanmoins une bonne distraction !

- Vraiment ?! dis-je sarcastique. Ton « Je t'aime » glissé à un certain moment de notre nuit, aurait eu plutôt tendance à me prouver le contraire…

- Tu as dû mal comprendre…

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Malefoy !!

* * *

_Un grand merci pour m'avoir lu !!! Et voilà, la guerre va éclater, nos deux compagnons sont dans des camps opposés. Néanmoins, leur amour a enfin été dit. Et Malefoy a pu enfin arracher un baiser à notre Mione pour avoir la confirmation qu'elle est bel et bien son âme sœur. Malheureusement, à peine cela fait, qu'ils sont de nouveau séparés… Parce que la vie ne nous apporte pas toujours tout sur un plateau, il faut parfois se battre pour l'obtenir ;)_

_Bien à vous,_

_**La Tite GRYFFI DEPLUMEE ;p**_


	14. Annonce

Bonjour à tous !

Et non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je vous écris seulement pour vous dire que je publie actuellement la suite de ma fic, mais une suite bien plus lointaine. Puisque je raconte la vie de la fille de notre couple fétiche. On retrouve les enfants de Harry et Ginny, ainsi que de certains autres protagonistes comme ceux des maraudeurs ( Sirius n'étant pas mort ) à l'exception de ce Petigrown, qui vous m'excuserez n'est pas considéré d'après moi comme un personnage intéressant. Maintenant, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le titre est : « L'amour ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ».

Merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews !! Ca me touche énormément et je peux vous dire que j'ai adoré écrire pour vous ;)

Bien à vous,

_**La Tite Gryffi Déplumée **_


End file.
